TRTSS10: Planet Ranma!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome and the Hulk are banished to an alien world! Part of the SMST x TRT series... DONE! Chapter 14 Revised!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a story based upon Marvel Comic's "Planet Hulk" storyline.**

**Author's Note: This is an idea that popped into my head. With Ranma and Usagi being so involved in the world of superheroes, would everyone "in the know" feel threatened by them? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

It can be said that the immortal martial arts master, Ranma Saotome, has experienced a great number of things, both as himself and as his female guise. Between himself and his lovely wife, the legendary "Moon Princess" known as "Sailor Moon", it is safe to say that their legacy has made a significant impact on the development of the human race. Ranma would much rather do things to avoid such a responsibility, primarily because he, based upon his own considerable experience, does not want to have a target painted on his back. Still, Ranma recognizes that it was his fate to attract the WRONG kind of attention, whether it was intentional or not…like now.

"Uhhhhh," Ranma-onna said (i.e. Ranma as a female), as she wakes up with a splitting headache. "Did I get drunk at a party or something…?"

Just then, Ranma-onna realized something.

One, Ranma-onna was bound…next to a sleeping Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, also known as "The Hulk".

And, two, both she and the Hulk were in space.

"What the hell is this?" Ranma-onna said to herself. The last thing she recalls was undergoing a dangerous, covert mission (hence Ranma's use of his female guise) with Banner to deactivate a HYDRA satellite system safely. Banner, being the resident expert on Gamma radiation, came a long to neutralize the power core, since it utilized Gamma radiation. However, upon neutralizing the core, some sort of alarm system was activated that emitted a toxin gas, indicating to her that a trap had been set…

"Uhhhhh…"

Ranma-onna turns to see Banner slowly waking up.

"Hey, Doc," Ranma-onna said.

"Wha-?" Banner replied, as he opened his eyes. "Did…did we succeed?"

"Not sure," Ranma-onna said, realizing that her bounds were specifically tailored to her abilities as an escape artist. Well, almost…

"Apparently, we got captured or something," Ranma-onna said, as she casually slipped from her bonds. "As if anything can't keep me bound for long."

"But, where are we-?" Banner said excitedly, just as a pre-recording activates.

CLICK!

A holographic image of some familiar faces appears in front of Ranma-onna and Banner.

"What does 'Iron-Tool' want?" Ranma-onna said with a smirk, as she began to free Banner.

"I apologize for this…inconvenience," Iron Man said. "However, giving the nature of the threat that is Dr. Banner's 'Hulk' persona, it has been decided that contingency matters are to be implemented. Sadly, that includes you, Ronin."

"Ronin" was Ranma-onna's superhero moniker. Usually, Ranma-onna dresses in a full-body commando suit (with the mask as an option, depending on the circumstances).

"WHAT?" Ranma-onna and Banner yell in unison.

"You and Banner will be taken, via space-ship, to a world where you two will live out a full life together. To insure that Banner has companionship, your body has been 'locked' to prevent you from being male ever again. What you two do on your new world, well, is none of my business."

"That son-of-a-"

"But look on the bright side: I will be there to console Usagi for her loss."

"Oh, I get it," Ranma-onna said with disgust. "This is all the time I took Tony's women from under his nose…"

"I hope that your new lives bring you both the peace you two richly deserve…"

CHIRP!

And with that, the message deactivates.

"He's dead," Ranma-onna said, as she cracked her knuckles. She was wasn't particularly concerned about having her present form locked in place, since it wasn't the first time she has faced such a situation. Once she gets out of this particular jam, she'll beat the cure out of his rival…

"Or close to it, once we return home-"

"No!" Banner said, as he desperately tried to get out of his bonds. "I don't want to leave Earth-"

Ranma-onna sensed Banner's energies build up.

"Doc, you got to calm down-!"

"BETTY!" Banner yells, as he becomes the Hulk. "GRWAARRRL-!"

"Oh, boy…"

Hours later, on some unknown planet in the Milky Way Galaxy's "Uncharted Territories" (areas of space that were "unincorporated"), a lone craft from Earth crashes.

WHAM!

A few minutes later, the Hulk and Ranma-onna emerges from the wreck.

"Any landing you can walk away from is a good landing," Ranma-onna said.

"Some landing," the Hulk said. In recent years, the Hulk has steadily evolved to possess all the qualities of his previous incarnations. These days, the Hulk was intelligent (the Banner aspect), cleaver (the Gray Hulk aspect) and angry (the Green Hulk aspect). He preferred being the Hulk to that of being just Bruce Banner, since, as just Banner, he was a bit of a 'milk-toast' type…

"Well, if you didn't throw that temper-tantrum, I could have taken us back to Earth. But NOOOOOO! You had to wreck the guidance and propulsion system. So now, we're lost-"

The Hulk suddenly picks up Ranma-onna, enveloping her with his entire hand.

"SAY one more thing, little girl," the Hulk said with menace.

"Okay," Ranma-onna replied. "I am the only one, out of the two of us, that knows out to return home, smart guy."

The Hulk growls, as he lets go.

"Oof!"

"How long before we can do something about our present situation?" the Hulk said.

"We'll, assuming that you're in the mood, we should run a systems check…such as it is," Ranma-onna said, as she scans the wreck ship. "Also, I need to figure out where we are."

"So?"

"So, I know some people who routinely roam the space ways, like the Green Lantern Corp."

"If you know them, get a hold of them."

"Hulk, the Universe is divided into three thousand, six-hundred sectors of space, with two Green Lanterns covering each sector. I may not be a brainiac like you, Hulk, but that is a lot of territory to cover. If I know where we are, I might be able to figure out how to contact somebody who could contact the Green Lantern Corp. If I had my power ring, this wouldn't be a problem, but I don't."

"Humph," the Hulk said.

"But I think the first thing we should do is locate food and shelter," Ranma-onna said. "There are supplies onboard, but I want to make sure that we have contingencies."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but the gravity, atmosphere and planet feels weird to me," Ranma-onna said, as she rubbed her shoulders. "In fact, I don't feel like I am at my peak…"

"Come to think of it, I feel it too," said the Hulk, as he flexed his hands. "But I doubt that there is anything on this miserable rock that can harm ME. You, maybe, but not ME."

"Ha, ha, very funny-"

SKREEEE!

Ranma-onna and the Hulk both turn to see insect-warriors, many of them were almost as tall as the Hulk.

"As you were saying, 'genius'?" Ranma-onna quipped.

"Feh," the Hulk said, as he cracked his knuckles. "As if some bugs will give us trouble…"

Hours later…

"No trouble, huh?" Ranma-onna said, as she, the Hulk and other recently captured slaves were being taken to market filled with all manner of creatures, mostly humanoids with either gray skin or crimson skin. The initial fight between the off-worlders and the nomadic insect warriors went well. However, as the fight went on, both Ranma-onna and the Hulk felt as if their respective strengths and powers was being sapped…before the two of them were finally subdued. Now, they were being taken to market to be sold either as slaves…or as food. Luckily, Ranma-onna had "translator microbes" implanted in her cerebral cortex, while the Hulk had a "translation node" injected into him by the slavers. And thanks to those translation "tools", the Terran pair learned that they were on a planet called "Sakaar", which is dominated by the crimson skinned or gray skinned "Sakaarans". All other sentient life forms managed to wind up on Sakaar thanks to the machinations of the despotic "Red King", a Sakaaran who routinely seeks to amuse himself by pitting different species against each other in the form of gladiatorial games. Most likely, Ranma-onna and the Hulk will face such a situation…

"Hey, aren't you strong enough to get us out of here?" Ranma-onna said, as she jerked her chains.

"Tried," the Hulk said. "Too weak still, and these chains are made from a material that is stronger than adamantium."

"Hmmm," Ranma-onna mused. She was tempted to purposely piss off the Hulk to see if his anger could break them out of their present predicament. Then again, she did not want to risk the lives of innocents, nor does want to "tip" the Hulk's hand by revealing how his powers work. It is the same thing in her particular case as well, where her own true prowess is concerned…

"Move over there, female!" said a Skaaran trader, as he uses his staff to knock Ranma-onna forward.

THUMP!

"Oof!" Ranma-onna said, as she fought to maintain her footing.

"Heeheehee!" the Hulk chortled.

"Laugh it up…Bruce," Ranma said with a mischievous smile.

"I told you never to call me that, pipsqueak," the Hulk said with a slight growl.

"Oh, yeah?" Ranma-onna said, as she glances backwards. "What are YOU going to do?"

The Hulk gives a nasty smile, as he yanks his chains.

"Ulp!" Ranma-onna yelps, as she suddenly finds herself facing the Hulk's…crotch while upside. "Argh! That smell-!"

The Hulk merely chuckles, as he and the other slaves are forced onto the auction block…

Throughout the day, potential buyers examined all the new slaves, including the Hulk and Ranma-onna. From what Ranma-onna could figure out, Saakar was a planet whose gravitational field was 100 times that of Earth's, the atmosphere was considerably thinner, and that the planet itself was drawing energy from non-Skaarans. However, that didn't mean that she or the Hulk couldn't adapt…

But one thing that she was not about to adapt to were the male "pigs" that tend to "manhandle" her the first chance they get.

"What a beauty," said a crimson Skaaran, as he forced Ranma-onna to open her mouth to check her teeth. "And healthy, too."

'That bastard!' Ranma-onna yells, as she had to put up with such indignity…

The Skaaran turns to the proprietor of the market.

"I would like to see her fully…nude," the Skaaran said.

"WHAT?" Ranma-onna yelled.

"Sir, she has been thoroughly examined by medical scans," the proprietor said. "She is baseline Juraian female possessing high-levels of potential energy."

"And she was found with this…behemoth?" the Skaaran asked, as he motions towards the Hulk.

"Correct. From what I have gathered from the nomads who sold me these two, they had arrived to this world from space. A careful examination of their ship indicates that they are from the Alpha Quadrant…"

'Good,' Ranma-onna thought to herself. 'At least I know we are still in the Milky Way Galaxy, and that they know of Jurai at least…'

"Does the female have her 'light wings'?"

'How does he know-?'

"There are indications that she has them, though they are presently dormant. Most likely due to the fact that her body has yet to adapt to this planet's 'biosphere'."

"Can you activate them?" asked the potential customer.

"If I force them into activation, the process could damage her," replied the proprietor. "I will need compensation if such a thing occurs."

"Very well," the client said, as he tosses considerable coinage to the proprietor. "Proceed."

"Very, well," the proprietor said, as he took out an electronic data pad. "Here we go."

"Now, just wait a minute-" Ranma-onna began to say, just as she felt a jolt of some kind through her control disk, with was implanted close to her right collarbone

ZAAARK!

"Ugh!" Ranma-onna said, as she nearly doubled-up in pain. Sprouting close to her back were three pairs of ephemeral wings made from light.

"Six wings," the potential client said. "I'm impressed."

The Hulk looks at this situation. Now, normally, he would enjoy the humiliation that the annoying Ronin was undergoing. However, he needed him…her to get back to Earth. And so-

"No," the Hulk said in a low growl, as he reaches over and crushes the datapad in the proprietor's hand.

CRUNCH!

"Ah!" the proprietor yelped, causing his men to surround the Hulk, all of whom were leveling heavy weapons at the Hulk.

With the device destroyed, the lightwings disappeared.

"Ugh," Ranma-onna said, as she leaned on the Hulk.

"Don't!" the potential client said. "It looks like I've found something else that will amuse the Red King."

"In…what way?" the proprietor said, as he winced in pain.

"The girl is certainly worthy of being a part of the king's harem. But apparently, the green one is protective of her, which can be useful for the arena…"

The potential client turns towards one of his retainers.

"I will pay for BOTH the girl and the green one."

"I can sell the girl for a higher price-"

"Double for both then."

"SOLD!"

Ranma-onna sighs, as she looks up at the Hulk.

"Thanks, Bruce," Ranma-onna said.

"Yeah, yeah…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Ronin and the Hulk are put through a series of training regimes, before they have their first experience with the gladiatorial games at the Main Arena on Skaar. Unfortunately, their success at surviving their first day only makes matters worse! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is a story based upon Marvel Comic's "Planet Hulk" storyline.**

**Author's Note: This is an idea that popped into my head. With Ranma and Usagi being so involved in the world of superheroes, would everyone "in the know" feel threatened by them? Let's find out, shall we?**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Usagi Tsukino, also known as "Sailor Cosmos", was crying, as industrial businessman, Anthony Stark, also known as the superhero "Iron Man", tried to comfort her, after telling her of the news of her husband's untimely departure…

"There, there," Tony said disingenuously. He had to spend a near-fortune making sure that all of Ranma's doppelgangers were not on Earth, after he managed to convince Ranma that he would need all of his powers solve a potential crisis. Thus, all the doppelgangers were recalled. Furthermore, in an event of his own untimely demise or disappearance, a "life model decoy" (LMD) of Ranma, would be deployed to take up the slack. Typically, LMDs are so life-like that only a nano-scan could tell the difference between the LMD and the original. Furthermore, all LMDs have the base prowess of Ranma, circa pre-temporal jump. That means that the LMDs of Ranma are as powerful as Ranma when he was actually 17 years old. There were also LMDs of Usagi as well, who was as powerful as she was when she defeated Sailor Galaxia. However, Usagi's powers, as well as her Silver Millennium Crystal, were unique to her. So, she used Atlantean "Stone Magic" to manufacture her patented "Lunarian Crystals" to power Usagi's LMDs. If there was a downside, it was that the LMDs had Ranma's and Usagi's memory patterns. Furthermore, one at least one occasion, the revelation that Ranma has used LMDs to facilitate his various liaisons did get some of the women upset…SOME of them, anyway…

"Don't worry, Usa," Tony said, as he began rub Usagi back. "I'll be sure to take care of your needs."

"Well, I…I appreciate that, Tony," Usagi replied. "But I am sure that my husband is still alive."

"And if not?"

"I guess, then, I will have to move on."

'Yes!' Tony thought. Already, he imagined himself in bed with the Moon Princess…again. After all, a long time ago, while in detox together, Usagi and Tony did…"hook-up", resulting in the birth of their daughter Antonia Stark, also known as "Iron Maiden". Still, due to the complications of their lives, Antonia was given the impression that Carol Danvers, one of Tony's ex-wives, was her mother…

"But, we should keep our hopes up, Tony."

"Of course, of course," Tony said. "But remember, you DO have friends to count on."

"You know what?" Usagi said, as she wiped her eyes of tears. "You're right."

"Of course I am, Usa-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP-!

Instinctively, both Usagi and Tony take out their specialized cell phones. They both flip the lid of their respective phones in unison, and see the Avengers' symbol (a fancy letter "A") being displayed on the their phones viewing screen.

"It appears we are needed," Tony said.

"I suppose," Usagi said, as she took out her mystic hairbrush. "But, at least I have something to distract me."

"Right," Tony said, as he presses a switch on his fancy wristwatch.

FLASH!

Using advanced nanotechnology, Tony Stark switches his Armani business suit with his red-and-gold armor.

"Ready," Iron Man said.

"Good," Usagi said, as she kneels on the ground. "Just give me a moment…"

SMACK!

BOOM!

Upon striking the floor, Usagi's body and mind is transformed…

"'Tis good to be back," Thordis, goddess of Asgard said, as she stood up with her Moljonir in hand. For some inexplicable reason, whenever Usagi access the power of Thor, she becomes a female version of the god of Thunder. Her costume is an amalgam of her usual Sailor Senshi fuku and Norse garb, making Usagi into a Valkyrie-like warrior. In fact, like all gods and Valkyries, Usagi was tall, nearly six feet, six inches tall, and was a bit more muscular than she usually is.

Thordis then turns toward her teammate.

"Friend, let us depart, to see what the good Captain America."

Iron Man nods his head, as he stares at the Thordis' breastplate. Based on its size, he could imagine himself having fun with Usagi, especially in her Thordis form.

"Tony?" Thordis asked. "Are you well?"

"Huh?" Iron Man replied. "Sorry, I was running a…'systems check' on my armor."

"Oh. Very well. Let us be off."

And, with that, Thordis and Iron Man take to the skies, where they would meet up with their teammates in the Avengers…

Meanwhile…

It was a long ride to the capital city of the planet: Sakaara Prime. Like the planet itself, the capital city was named after the Red King. In fact, the present Red King was named after the first Sakaara, as did his forefathers. Unfortunately, like his forefathers, the Red King was a self-deluded tyrant very much similar to the emperors of Ancient Rome…

Nevertheless, in preparation for the Red King's sadistic games, the slaves will have to receive training. Ironically, this is the only thing that Ranma-onna was looking forwards to.

CLINK!

Ranma-onna looks at her chains, as she lifts her arms. She already figured out a way to get out of her chains, but the control disks, which were embedded in her skin, was something that she had yet to figure out how to circumvent…

"Hey," said a voice.

Ranma-onna turns towards a young, attractive, red-skinned humanoid with long, raven-colored hair.

"Huh?"

"What's your name?" the woman asked.

"Who wants to know?" Ranma-onna said.

"Someone you'll be working with…apparently," the woman said, as she showed her chains. "You seem to…pretty to be a part of the games."

Ranma-onna blanched at being called pretty, since 'being pretty' ends up meaning getting male advances…

"Well, it's either this…or end up as some…concubine."

"Ah."

Silence.

"By the way, my name is 'Elloe Kaifi', daughter of the former Lord Ronan Kaifi."

"Um, 'Ranko Tendo'," Ranma-onna said, which elicited as "harrumph" from her green-skinned companion, the Hulk. "Did you say…'former'?"

"My father spoke against the Red King, and was stripped of his tile, his property, his family...and then his life."

"Damn," Ranma-onna said. "What jerk this…Red King is."

"That's because his family is powerful," said a gray-skinned humanoid. His head was shaven on the side and back, while the rest of his black hair was tied in a ponytail. He also had tribal tattoos…

"Huh?" Ranma-onna replied.

"Yeah, because of people like YOU, Hiroim," Elloe said accusingly. "If it hadn't been for you, my family would not have been destroyed."

"I make no apology for serving the Red King," Hiroim replied.

"And that's surprising, considering the fact that YOU are here with us," said a rock-like creature that reminded Ranma-onna of Ben Grimm's superhero form: The Thing.

"I could NOT slay my own son, over some prophecy."

"You know, aren't you a 'Kronan'?" Ranma-onna asked. She knew that the Kronans and their neighbors, the Red Martians (who emigrated to Saturn after the fall of the Martian Kingdom), the H'San Natall (who frequently impregnate human females to create 'metahumans') and the Eternals (immortal beings created by cosmic being to guide humanity to the next evolutionary state) collectively call themselves "Saturnians" (or "The Saturn Men").

"You know of my people?" said the rocky man.

"Yeah. My companion and I are from Earth."

All eyes turned towards the Hulk, who ignored the stares.

"'Earth', huh?" the rocky man said. "The last time I was there, my people attempted to invade that planet."

"Wait, that was YOU?" Ranma-onna asked.

"Do I know you?"

"Um," Ranma-onna said hesitantly. She just remembered that when he, Usagi and the Norse god Thor had stopped the Kronans' invasion of Earth in Norway, and not as a girl.

"Well?" Elloe asked.

"I heard about it," Ranma-onna said, as she broke out a sweat. "But enough about me, what's your name?"

"My name is Lt. 'Korg', formerly of 'Basalt'," Korg said.

"You seem to be a long way from home."

"I was on a scouting mission when my ship crashed her a month ago."

"Ah, bummer."

"So, you and the green man are from the same place?" Elloe asked.

"Yeah."

"Is he your mate?" Hiroim asked.

"What?" Ranma-onna exclaimed. "Heck, no!"

"Feh," the Hulk said.

"Then how did you two come to be here?" Korg asked.

"We were on a special mission to prevent a man-made disaster, but was tricked into exile," Ranma said.

"Most curious," Elloe said. "Why do you think this was the case?"

"Revenge, I guess. Back home, I am one of Earth's 'martial artists', so I routinely make enemies."

"You are a…martial artist?" Hiroim asked.

"On Earth, my people are able to harness the potential within our bodies to perform amazing feats in the art of warfare. I would like to think that I'm very good at doing that."

"So, you have warriors on your planet?"

"Warriors, soldiers, super-soldiers, martial artists…you name it. Because the variation within my species, the competition between desperate groups allowed us to evolve our fighting potential to 'super-human' status."

"Most fascinating. I would love to see what you could do with this martial arts of yours."

"That is, if you can survive the training at the Maw," said an insect like creature in the corner.

Ranma-onna turns towards the insect creature.

"Ah!" Ranma-onna yelled. "A Brood!"

"Yes, I am, flesh-thing," the Brood said. "I may decide to inject my larvae inside your body for incubation."

"Not if I stomp ya FIRST!"

"Why do you dislike my companion?" said another insect creature. While the Brood creature looked like a cockroach mixed with a xenomorph, the other insect looked like beetle…

"Let's just say that I had a bad experience with the Brood," Ranma-onna said, recalling an incident when she, in her male form, had been caught off-guard, when the person she was with, one of the X-Men, had changed to its true appearance during the act of lovemaking. It took her a week to get over the experience, due to the nightmares she had…

"You seemed to have survived your encounter," Elloe said.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Ranma-onna said dismissively. She then focused on the insect creatures.

"For the future record, what are your names?"

"I am 'Miek'," said the beetle-like alien.

"And you, Brood?"

"If you know who I am, then you know of my kind," the Brood said. "We serve only the Hive and the Queen."

"Surely, we should call you SOMETHING," Korg said.

"I will have NO NAME."

"There you go," Ranma-onna said. "'No-Name' it is."

"Feh," No-Name replied.

Elloe turns towards Ranma-onna's green-skinned companion.

"And what's your story, friend?" Elloe asked.

The Hulk glares at Elloe.

"Call me 'The Hulk'," Hulk said. "That's all you need to know."

"Humph," Ranma-onna said, as she and everyone in the transport sat in silence.

A few hours later, the transport stops at the Maw. It appeared to be something that would make Mad Max's 'Thunder Dome' look like a schoolyard playground…

"Not impressed," Ranma-onna said.

"Listen up!" said a huge, red-skinned man, as he appeared in front of the new arrivals. "I am 'Skee', the master-trainer of the Maw. You have been bought to participate in the Arena. However, in order to make sure that you are worth you price, you will be trained and tested to see if you are worthy enough to entertain the Red King. For now, you will be divided between the genders, and placed in barracks. To show my kindness, training WILL begin at the next sunrise. Get plenty of rest, for you WILL be pushed to your limits. For now, you will be stripped of your identity. Dismiss!"

Immediately, Maw's people began to strip everyone of their clothes.

"Hey!" Ranma-onna said.

"This one is a female!" said the attendant.

Ranma-onna growled, as she started to compile a revenge list…

"Move!" said the attendant, as he pushed all the females towards the female barracks.

As Ranma-onna moves along, she noticed that No-Name was right behind her.

"You…you're FEMALE?" Ranma-onna said in disbelief.

"Yes, and it looks like we'll be roommates, meat-bag," No-Name said while chattering her teeth.

"Grrrrr-!"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline. Also, a dark and slightly lemon scent alert is in order. C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Sometime later, back on Earth…

On a fine day, a couple drives down the long, winding road on the west coast of California.

VRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM-!

Usagi Tsukino-Saotome holds unto a scarf on her head, while adjusting her sunglasses, while Billionaire Industrialist Anthony Stark took the wheel of his BMW roadster. Usagi turns to smile at Tony, as Tony, while driving, adjusts his own pair of sunglasses.

SCREEEE-VROOOOOOM-!

Tony makes a sharp turn down a private road, where his mansion was. The gates automatically open up, as Tony drives unto his property.

Vrrrooooooo-SCRREEEECH!

"Well, at least we didn't get ticketed THAT time," Tony said, as he shuts off the engine.

"It's probably because you're known to give money to local charities," Usagi said, as she removes her scarf from her head.

"Are saying that I'm bribing the police?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm saying that the police LOVES you for helping them out," Usagi said with a grin.

"I don't know if I should still be offended or not…"

"But I do want to thank you for taking me out on a drive, while I'm in town," Usagi said, as she pats Tony on the hand. "I mean, with Ranma…gone…"

"Hey, we don't know that, Usagi," Tony said. "He could still be out there."

"Perhaps. Heck, I miss him so much. I've consulted with everyone, even with those people I should NOT consult with. And in all cases, there is no sign of Ranma ever existing, or even existing…"

Tony nods his head. He was able to convince Dr. Doom to put a special spell on Ranma that neutralized his curse, thus trapping him in his girl form, and then masking his aura to something unrecognizable, since he knew that Dr. Strange would not do it.

"At least, we have those 'Life Model Decoys' (LMDs) to fulfill Ranma's duties for the time being," Usagi said. "Heck, I may just take one as my lover and husband, if I get too desperate."

"Usagi, I will continue to help you find Ranma," Tony said. "But there is always a possibility that he, well…let's just remain hopeful."

Usagi smiles.

"You were always a good friend, Tony," Usagi said, as she allowed Tony to hold her hand.

For a moment, the two looked at each other…

"Usagi, I-"

"Hey!" said a familiar voice.

Usagi and Tony both turn to see Antonia "Toni" Stark, Tony's daughter, step out unto the carport. Antonia was also known as the superhero "Iron Maiden" (II), after Business Executive Pepper Potts-Hogan, of Stark Industries, retired as a superhero, upon her marriage to Tony's right-hand-man Happy Hogan…

"Toni, hello!" Usagi said with a smile, as she gets out of the car, before proceeding to hug Toni.

'Drat,' Tony said, as he got out of the car. 'I forgot Toni was going to be in town this weekend for a special business conference…'

"I'm surprised to see you here, Usagi," Toni said, as she eyes her father.

"Well, your father invited me over for the weekend," Usagi says. "He's such a good friend…"

"Yeah, I'm SURE. Anyway, I'm going into town to meet some friends, but it's good to see you."

As Toni passes her father…

"Real smooth, Dad," Toni said with a smirk.

"Hey, I don't need you to criticize ME about MY social life," Tony protested. "I'm not the one who emulated Paris Hilton."

"Actually, it's the other way around, and I'm done with that," Toni said, as she gets into her sports car. "And besides, I inherited my social skills from YOU."

"Ha, ha," Tony said. "Very funny."

"Heh. Anyway, I'll be back later on tonight…unless I get lucky…"

And, with the start of an engine, Toni drives off.

"Kids," Tony said, as he shook his head.

"Well, you raised a fine daughter, Tony," Usagi said.

"More like Carol did," Tony replied, referring to the superhero "Binary" (formerly known as "Ms. Marvel"). "We had gotten a divorce, remember?"

"Well, yeah," Usagi replied. "But Toni has become a fine person. I had faith in you and Carol to give her the grounding that she would need growing up."

"And you knew this because…"

"Instinct. Otherwise, I would not have agreed for you to have custody of OUR daughter."

"Ah. Well, let's go inside."

"Right," Usagi said, as Tony escorts Usagi into his home. As he does so, Tony looks up at the stars.

'You lucky bastard,' Tony thought to himself, as he goes inside his house with Usagi.

Meanwhile, back on Sakaara…

WHACK!

Two warrior maidens, dressed in skimpy armor (and whose head are helmeted), go at it with pole-arms.

CLAK!

The red-skinned maiden tries to perform a reversal that included a leg sweep with an overhead head chop. However, the red-haired maiden uses her agility to forward, so as to avoid both attacks in rapid succession. However, rather than leap away, the red-haired maiden corkscrewed her body, so that she could use the dull end of her pole-arm to ram it into her opponent's stomach.

"Oof!" said the red skinned opponent, as she falls backwards.

KLUMP!

Quickly, the red-haired warrior leaps upon her fallen opponent, so that she could pin her onto the ground. She then tosses aside her pole arm, takes out a knife from her boot, and pins it against her opponent's neck.

"Do you yield?" Ranma-onna said, as she pressed her knife against Elloe's neck.

Elloe looks up, still amazed at how good her shield-mate was.

"I yield," Elloe said.

"Good," Ranma-onna replied, as she sheaths her knife. "I TOLD you I could figure out your next move."

"Right, that you did," Elloe said.

For a long moment, the two stared at each other…

"Unless you want to make love to me right here and now, I you can get up now," Elloe said with a grin.

"Er, right," Ranma-onna said with a blush, as she got up. Ever since they met, she and Elloe were pretty close. Eventually, that closeness became something else after Ranma-onna assured Elloe that she was NOT the Hulk's girlfriend, and that she was not into guys. Elloe herself was not opposed to heterosexuality. However, as in most prison environments anywhere in the Universe, things happen. She did wonder, however, why her lover was convinced that she was really a guy trapped in a girl's body. Still, Elloe thought that denial of one's sexuality was one of those things that were uniquely…Terran.

"But, I have to say that you are much better than the last time we sparred," Ranma-onna said, as she helped Elloe up to her feet.

"I should hope so, considering the fact that the training methods to be a gladiator for the Red King is…lethal," Elloe replied, as she takes of her helmet.

"No kidding," Ranma-onna said. "Ultimately, I want us to…win back our freedom."

"Yes," Elloe said.

Silence.

"Hey, you two," the Hulk said, as he and the other combatants return to the assembly area after a hard days' worth of training in the training camp known as "The Maw". "Get room!"

"Oh, shut up, Bruce!" Ranma-onna yells, causing Elloe to giggle.

Ranma-onna turns towards Elloe.

"What?"

"Are you SURE that you and 'Hulku' are mates?" Elloe said jokingly. "You two certainly act like it."

Ranma-onna growls in frustration, as she picks up her equipment, leaving Elloe to pull up the rear. Once the two join their fellow combatants, the fight trainer, Skee, speaks to the group.

"I have to say that you people are making me proud with your performances over these many cycles," Skee said. "In particular, I am impressed with 'Green Scar' and 'Red Hair', for their actions last few cycles ago…"

As part of their training, Skee's gladiators were assigned to clear out the Twisted Woods of "Wildebots". More or less, Wildebots were self-replicating inorganic machines that have been known to terrorize the local populace. Years ago, the Wildebots were training tools for the Sakaarian gladiators. However, one of them escaped, and, unfortunately, replicated itself into a menace. Still, they were good enough to be seen as a training tool, so there always been a standing rule that they could be used to train gladiators for the games…

"Ah, it was nothing," Ranma-onna said. "One opponent or many, it all boils down to winning."

"I like your enthusiasm, Red Hair," Skee said. "But, I'm here to announce graduation."

"Graduation?" the Hulk said.

"Yes. As you know, the Red King want quality warriors for his amusement, and I have a reputation to maintain. So, tomorrow, you will face 'Sudden Death'."

"'Sudden Death'?" Korg the Stoneman said, as everyone around the alien murmurs.

"Yes. A beast will be brought in tomorrow, where you will ALL have to fight against as one. There is only one sure way to kill it, but that will be up to you all to figure out how. So, tonight, we will have a feast to celebrate the end of your lives, and the possible start of new ones. Get plenty of rest, for your day will be a harrowing one. Dismissed."

"Like it's going to be MY time to die," the Hulk said. He then turns towards Ranma-onna.

"You, on the other hand…"

"We'll see about THAT, Bruce," Ranma-onna said. "HA!"

A short time later…

"Mmmmm," Elloe said, as she makes out with Ranma-onna in the shower. Ranma-onna, thanks to her marriage to Usagi, could comfortably engage in this sort of thing without her usual prudish nature getting in the way. Besides, they could all die the next day unfulfilled.

"Elloe, wait," Ranma-onna said. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Elloe replied.

"There's something that you need to know about me."

"Yes, I know that you claim to be a male in reality-"  
"No, that's not it," Ranma-onna said. "I…I've been selfish, out of fear of not having any company."

"Oh?"

"On my home planet, I have a…wife."

"…"

"A few wives, in fact," Ranma-onna grins nervously. "And several girlfriends, too. Heh."

"So…this is true?" Elloe asked, as she looks down.

"Go ask 'The Green Scar', or whatever he's called these days. Heck, I dated his cousin."

"I see…"

Ranma-onna expected to get yelled at, or smacked in the face, but…

"I have to go," Elloe said, as she picks up her towel and personal things to leave the shower.

"Elloe-"

"Please, don't follow me," Elloe said, as she leaves Ranma-onna behind.

"Aw, man," Ranma-onna said, as she leans her head against the shower mirror for a moment. She then notices the condition of her body.

"Wow, I look good," Ranma-onn said, as she checked herself out. By now, she had gotten used to the thin air, higher gravity and weird biosphere. Now, she looked toned and stronger at the same time. At the same time, Ranma-onna was slowly breaking the barriers that was preventing her from tapping into her true power…

"You know, I rarely get a chance to train my female body," Ranma-onna said, as she posed a bit.

"And you will never will, after today, 'meat puppet'!" said a familiar voice.

"Wha-" Ranma-onna said, as she suddenly turned around. She cursed herself for not having her danger senses (called the 'Sixth Sense') up to par.

WHACK!

"Oof!"

WHACK!

"Urgh-!"

Ranma-onna found herself upside, while her legs were being held.

"Agh!" Ranma-onna said. She careened her neck to see No-Name, a member of the Brood, gnashing her sharp teeth.

"What the hell-?!"

"I might die tomorrow, meat puppet," No-Name said. "But you might have a chance to survive these games. So, I will implant my eggs into you, and when it is all over, you will become queen of a new Brood Hive!"

"No-!" Ranma-onna yells, just No-Name begins to implant her eggs into Ranma-onna's body...

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline. Also, a dark and slightly lemon scent alert is in order. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

"As an aside, I'm going to enjoy impregnating you, my future queen!" No-Name said.

Ranma-onna, using her limberness and sheer will, lifts herself up using the strength of her leg and back muscles, until she faces No-Name directly.

"Eat this, bug!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she cupped her hands. "Moko Takabisha!"

FWASH!

Ranma-onna's attack leapt out of her palms. While it was weaker than it normally would be, it was more than enough to send the Brood drone through the walls.

"Arrrgh-!"

BA-BAM!

Ranma-onna tucks and then lands on her feet.

Thap!

Quickly, she rushes over to the fallen Brood, and then begins to pummel the insectoid with her fist, just as her fellow gladiators rushes into the community showers.

"Ranma, what happened?" Elloe asked. She was upset at her lover still, but was more concerned when she sensed that Ranma-onna was being harmed.

"Just."

BAM!

"Making."

BLAM!

"A."

WHAM!

"Point."

BASH!

Ranma-onna steps back to survey her handiwork. She wanted to make sure that she teaches No-Name the Unhived a lesson without maiming or killing him...HER.

"That ought to do it," Ranma-onna said with a smirk.

"What happened?" Hulk said, as he looks in on the scene from the other side of the wall that was now destroyed, thanks to Ranma-onna. Normally, he could care less, but he has come to rely upon Ranma-onna for her martial arts and warrior skills for the coming fights in the main arena.

"Nothing, now," Ranma-onna said. She then frowns.

"What the hell are you doing looking in here?" Ranma-onna said, as she covered herself up with her hands.

"Humph, like I want to get 'randy' from looking at the body of a 'gender bender'," the Hulk said, as he begins to turn away. "Oh, and nice tattoo on your butt. Ha!"

Ranma-onna growls. She hates feeling so weak and helpless. Still, as time goes on, she will break the magical locks that had been placed on her body.

"I swear that Dr. Strange is going to pay for locking my cursed form!" Ranma-onna said.

"Who is this…'Dr. Strange'?" Elloe said, as she covers Ranma-onna with a towel.

"Another jerk that I owe…BIG," Ranma-onna said. "And I bet that Iron-Jerk is trying to make a move on my wife."

"So, you ARE married, then," Elloe said, as she looked away.

"Elloe, I didn't mean to lead you on or anything," Ranma-onna replied. "I…I guess I was lonely and stuff."

Pause.

"I never been betrayed to the degree that I have been, Elloe," Ranma-onna said. "My…so-called friends and allies purposely stripped me of my power and who I really am, so that I would trapped on a planet with someone I don't particularly like."

"Oh, Ranma," Elloe said, as she places a hand on Ranma-onna's bare shoulder. "I guess I was jealous that you have a mate back on your homeworld."

"And I'm sorry for…being such a jerk about…THIS."

"Well, we can be friends at the very least," Elloe said with a smile.

"Friends…with 'benefits'?" Ranma-onna said with a wink and a smile.

"Feh, we'll see…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

With Dr. Strange off dealing with yet another plot by Dormammu the Mad, the Sorcerer Supreme asked Usagi to assist the Avengers in the capacity of a magus. In this particular case, Usagi would use her guise as "Lady Shazam", like now.

"Fools!" said Morgana Le Fey, as she rode her Black Dragon, and her flying horde of demons. "I shall have my revenge against Dr. Victor Von Doom! But…after I deal with YOU cretins!"

Dr. Doom, h1ad used time travel to both get a girl friend, and a teacher, in the form of Lady Morgana Le Fey, the chief architect of the fall of King Arthur's Camelot…and the chief rival of the fabled Moon Princess…

These days, Dr. Doom was more concerned with cementing his power amongst the European Union nations that border his home country of Latvaria. Sure, he still engages in the usual super-villainy, particularly if the villainous acts are against the Fantastic Four, or, specifically, against his archrival Mister Fantastic. The reason for the low-key approach is simple. One, there are WAY too many competing interests to deal with, especially when dealing with the ambitions of other super-villains. And, two, Doom knows that if he has to take over the world, the last person he would have to face is the Moon Princess, who, unlike other super-villains, will kill him. After all, when one looks at the Moon Princess' career as a "magical girl", she still holds the record of having the most "kills", which Doom finds ironic given her nature as a gentle and loving soul. Thus, Doom focuses on becoming more powerful…than Mister Fantastic, at the very least. And besides, Dr. Doom would have the Lord of Chaos Ranma Saotome to deal with, if the Moon Princess is harmed, and will feel his wraith in full.

Nevertheless, even Dr. Doom needs to call for help, now and again, like now.

Iron Man turns towards his beloved Lady Shazam. As a man of Hyper-Science, he barely tolerates, let alone understands, both magic and anything supernatural. However, he knew Lady Shazam well enough to trust her to help solve a crisis…

"Lady Shazam, can you cast a counter-spell to send Morgana back home?" Iron Man said, as he used a repulsor beam attack to fight off a demon.

FWAK!

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam, who was floating in a lotus position over a Rune diagram, looks at her boyfriend. She didn't want to get involved with someone so soon after her husband's demise, but Iron Man has been so nice to her…

"I'm working on it, Iron Man," Lady Shazam said, as she prepared for the incarnation. Unfortunately, she could see that her teammates were having some trouble dealing with their respective foes…

"I will feast on your bones, Man of Spider!" said one demon, as he gave chance.

"But we haven't had a first date first!" Spider-Man said jokingly, as he dodges a swing of a claw.

"Keep up the pressure, Avengers!" Captain America yelled, as he used his shield as a battering ram. He then turns towards Sentry and Spider-Woman, who were dealing with their foes.

"I need you three to give us some air cover," Captain America said. "Us 'ground pounders' can deal with these guys."

Luke Cage, also known as "Power Man", and Wolverine protect the team's position from the rear. Essentially, the New Avengers were supposed to prevent Morgana from storming Castle Doom.

"Why in the Hell are we even bothering protecting this punk?" Cage said, as he broke the neck of one demon.

SPURCH!

"Beats me, bub," Wolverine said, as he retracts his claws from the abdomen of his latest kill. "I'm just doing what I do best."

SLICE!

"Although, I could go for a beer right now…"

Meanwhile, Sentry and Spider-Woman takes to the skies.

"I think I can take this creature on my own," Sentry said. "After all, I have the power of a million exploding suns-"

Suddenly, Morgana's pet dragon opens its mouth.

"ROARRRRRRRR!"

FWOOSH!

"Yaaarrrrrgggggghhhhhh-!" Sentry screamed, as he is vaporized.

"Robert!" Spider-Woman yelled in shock. She then turns towards the Morgana's dragon, and shoots off a "Venom Blast".

CHOOOM!

"Skrreee-!"

"We just lost Sentry!" Iron-Man said.

"He'll be fine," Lady Shazam replied.

"How can you say that?" Iron Man said.

"Because I perfected the same 'super-soldier serum' that gave Cap his powers," Lady Shazam said. "The original formula that I helped to create, as a research partner of Dr. Abraham Erskine, enhanced the recipient's bio-chemical structure, enabling enhance strength, physical prowess and so on. However, I decided to see if I could increase the potency of the serum through the enhancement of recipient's very molecules. The result is Robert Reynold, the Sentry."

Lady Shazam neglected to mention that this was done under the auspice of the "Weapon Plus" program, the operation that allowed Dr. Serena Monkinder (aka Lady Shazam) and Dr. Abraham Erskine to create the first super-soldier serum. Usagi and Erskine worked together to counter the Axis Powers own super-soldier program, especially since it was using alien, paranormal and supernatural means to do create their own program. In some ways, Usagi wanted to make up for being an active participant in Nazi Germany's "Counter-Ghost Group", where she, in spite of being enthralled by her superiors by way of mind-control, was known as "The Butcheress", and was known for her horrific, scientific experiments…

"Well, fine, but Sentry-" Iron Man began to say.

"One, the Sentry's powers won't protect him from magic, in the same manner as Superman's powers won't protect him from magic," Lady Shazam said. "And, two, the Sentry has control over his very molecules. Given time, he'll reconstitute his body."

"Well…fine, but we don't have any heavy hitters!"

"Not quite," Lady Shazam said, as her eyes flashed with light while she perform one-handed mudra hand gestures…

POOF!

Sailor Moon appears.

"I want you to deal with Morgan Le Fey," Lady Shazam said to her shadow clone.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said, as she saluted to her maker. She then turns towards Morgana Le Fey, who was given Spider-Woman a hard time.

"Spider-Woman, here I come!" the Magical Girl said cheerfully, as she took to the skies.

Iron-Man turns towards Lady Shazam.

"Are you serious?" Iron-Man said.

"Wait for it," Lady Shazam said, as she continues to complete her mass teleportation spell.

"MOON PRISM ELIMINATION!" Sailor Moon yells, as she spins around and produces a giant heart that drops on the dragon and his mistress.

"Ah-!" Morgana yelled, as she tried to produce a counter-spell, albeit too late.

BAM!

As Morgana and her pet plummets to the ground, Iron-Man could only break out in a sweat.

"See?" Lady Shazam said with a broad smile.

Iron Man wasn't sure what was more ridiculous: that a magical girl was capable of taking on an alpha-level threat, or the method of attack that Sailor Moon used.

"…"

Meanwhile, back on Sakaar…

"Damn it!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she and her squad had to deal with a monster maid from living magma (called a "mawkaw magkong"). As a part of the graduation from "The Maw", each team had to fight a threat tailored to their disciplines. In Ranma-onna's case, she was rated as a "Warrior Mystic", since Ranma-onna was skilled in mystic fight involving ki manipulation. So, with help of her shield mate, Elloe, she was able to lure the creature in the center of the arena.

"GROWL!" the lava creature roared, as it tried to use its amorphous form to smack Ranma-onna.

BAMF!

"Nyah, nyah!" Ranma-onna mocked, as she tumbled out of the way. The intense heat was already taxing her already immense stamina, which meant that sooner or later it will strike at her or her team-mate successfully…

Ranma-onna quickly turns towards Elloe.

"When I say go, go!" Ranma-onna yells, as she begins to run around the creature…

"What are you going to do?" Elloe asked, as she helps a fellow squad member to her feet.

"I'm going to pull a trick on that lava-whatever, by cooling it down!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she continued to make her run.

Elloe was amazed at how fast her shield-mate was. But was it enough to contain the creature…?

Ranma-onna grits her teeth. She hadn't felt this taxed from attempting a powerful martial arts technique in years, not sense the very beginning…

All were amazed at Ranma-onna's nimbleness and speed, as they were amazed at the Hulk's amazing strength. Still, nothing prepared any of the spectators, when Ranma-onna said the following words:

"Elloe, go!" Ranma-onna said, just as she throws a twisted punch in the center of an apparent vortex. "Dragon Rising Ascension!"

FWOOOSH!

A huge tornado shoots into the skies, as it sucks heat from the creature, killing it instantly, as it petrifies.

"Yes!" Ranma-onna said, as she felt proud of her handiwork. She then felt something else.

"Argh!" Ranma-onna yelled, as she realized that she scalded her punching arm with her technique. "Hot, hot, HOT-!"

The Hulk, who deal with his own foe (a giant worm-beast), and looked in on at the commotion.

"Idiot," the Hulk smirks, as he leans on his foe.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: After a month of fighting in small arenas, Ronin, the Hulk and their merry band of misfits finally hit the big time. However, treachery occurs, forcing Ronin to reveal a very big, and green, surprise! It's the return of the Hulkuruko, with special guests the Silver Surfer and Liana of Oa. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline. Also, a dark and slightly lemon scent alert is in order. C&C are welcomed. **

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

It was the big day at the Great Arena, located within the planet's capital of Crown City, and all were wondering if this new group aliens travelers and dissidents had what it took to survive three days of straight combat in front of leader of the Sakaara: the Red King. In days old, he successfully, with the guiding hand of the Shadow Folk, united all of Sakaara during the time of the Great Chaos. Proclaimed as the "Sakaarason", the Red King brought peace to the world. However, his cruelty and decadence gave was to an internal strife that threatens to plunge the world into chaos once again. It is why the King and his court encouraged the 'bread and circuses' atmosphere, and thereby deflects the attention of the people of these tensed times…

"Alright," Lavin Skee (red skinned male Sakaaran) said, as he addressed his newest and most prepared class of gladiators. "Remember, survive the next three days, and you will all be set free."

"Yeah, by taking the lives of others," Ranma-onna said flatly. While it wasn't the first time she experienced the equivalent of a human "cock fight", she still despised the men and women behind it, many of which, she suspected, wouldn't survive an hour as a gladiator, much less than a single day.

"Be as it may, there are very few options available."

"We can fight against the tyrant," Elloe said.

"With what?" the Hulk said with a smirk. "Save for ME, and may be Korg and the Redhead, I doubt any of you can put up a decent offense."

"And how would you know, Hulk?" Hiroim said.

"You're here, aren't you?"

"…"

Skee turns towards the sound of the trumpets, before returning his head back to his 'wards'.

"Remember, make your fights look good," Skee said. "And remember that you are a team."

"Until the Red King decides to change things up," No-Name replied.

"Break a leg," Skee said, as the platform doors open up. "Preferably your opponents…my 'Warbound'…"

A few minutes later, decked in gladiator-style garb, the Warbound scanned the shouting crowds in the stands.

"Gee, this is SO familiar," Ranma-onna said to herself.

"What was that?" Elloe asked.

"Nothing, just a memory," Ranma-onna said, as she and her fellow Warbound drew swords made from 'Shadow Steel'. These blades were comparable to Adamantium, Adamantine, Promethium, Premium and other near-indestructible and indestructible alloys.

Ranma-onna felt the blade in her hand, as she performed a customary swing.

SWISH-SWISH!

"Not bad," Ranma-onna said, as she leaned the dull side of her sword on her left shoulder.

"It make it sound like this is such a game," No-Name said to Ranma-onna.

"Except that when you lose, you die," Miek said. "Miek doesn't WANT to die!"

"Then strive for life," Hiroim replied.

"Hey, it's about to begin," Elloe said, as she points to the floating platform belonging to the announcer.

"Look sharp," Skee said, as he faced the announcer with the others.

"Ladies, Gentlemen…and other, welcome to the games!" said the announcer. "We are honored to put to the test this new class of gladiators, and the Red King has deemed us worthy to watch this crucible of fire, as it unfolds. So, let the games…BEGIN!"

The crowd roars with approval, as the center of what appears to be a pit opens up.

"Great, lava," Ranma-onna said. "I hate lava. And why do the bad guys think having a lava pit is awesome…?"

"Look!" Skee said. "Someone's coming out!"

Three members of Korg's race step up from the lava. They appeared to be in a trance-like state…

"Marcus!" Korg said with alarm. "Is that you?"

"Miek doesn't like this!" Miek said. "Miek doesn't like this one bit!"

"Well, Miek will have to do something about it," said Arch-E-5912 (or just "Archie"), as the combat droid moved into position.

"Miek's right," Hiroim said, as he uses his senses to peer into the stone men's 'shadow'. "Your friends are not there."

"Wait, maybe I can talk to them," Korg said, as he walks up to the lead Stone Man.

"Be careful, Korg," Elloe said.

Unfortunately, as Korg walks up to his old comrades…

"Marcus, it's me!" Korg said. "It's Korg-"

BLAM!

Korg knocked away, and falls into the ground unceremoniously.

"Well, now, I know," Ranma-onna said. "And knowing is half the battle."

"What are you talking about?" Elloe asked.

"I have NO idea, but I do know that I we have to defend ourselves."

"Then let's get to work," Skee said, as he points his sword at the Marcus and his fellow stone men. "Charge!"

Hulk, who grew angry at being told what to do, charged forward.

"You don't tell Hulk what to do, little man!" the Hulk raged, as he waded into the stone men.

BLAM!

Essentially, the Stone Men were the equivalent of fighting the Thing, a member of the famed Earth superhero team, known as The Fantastic Four.

Still, Hulk was still not up to his full strength yet, as so the Stone Men were still a significant threat.

CRACK!

The Hulk was knocked back a bit, but still charged forward.

"RRAAAWWR!" the Hulk roared.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Warbound, led by Skee, used their sword skills to fight off the other Stone Men.

KLANG!

"I need to get to Korg to check on his condition," Skee said to Hiroim. "I need someone to provide a distraction, while someone covers me-"

BLAM!

The Hulk stumbles a bit, but continues a bit in spite of the pounding he was getting.

"And someone should cover the Hulk!" Skee said.

"I'll get the Hulk's back," Ranma-onna said, as she takes a single leap out of her party.

SPRUNG!

"Ranma-!" Elloe called out.

"Elloe, she knows what she is doing," Skee said. "Trust me, you're better off being here."

Elloe nods her head in reply. While she was still ticked that her lover had a wife back on her home planet, she didn't want to see Ranma-onna harmed…

"I'll cover you," Hirorim said.

"And the rest of us will be the distraction," Elloe said angrily, as she rushes forward with sword in hand, followed by Archie and No-Name.

"Miek will just stay here," Miek said nervously. "Live longer that way…"

Meanwhile, the Hulk continued to pound his way through the Stone Men, when, all of the a sudden-

"Break Point!" Ranma-onna called out, as she touches one of the Stone Men.

BWOOOH!

The Hulk's eyes twitched, as Ranma-onna gave him a smug grin.

"That was easy," Ranma replied.

"Really?" the Hulk said, as he grins a nasty smile.

"Yeah, really-"

POW!

Ranma-onna was socked in the back of the head, falling over.

"Ow," Ranma-onna said, as she struggled to get up.

Taken advantage of this, her assaulter tried to stomp her with his massive foot. However, Ranma-onna rolled over just in time in order to catch the foot.

KTCH!

"A…little help, here?" Ranma-onna managed to say.

"I'm sure," the Hulk replied. "You make what you do seem so easy."

"Humph," Ranma-onna said, as she used one of her hands to form a concentrated version of the "Dragon Rising Ascension" technique: "The Rasengan".

CHOOOM!

Those who are sensitive to unique and subtle energies noticed this "power-up". One of them was the chief shadow guardsman of the Red King: Caiera the Old Strong.

"Hmmmm," Caiera (gray skinned female with tribal tattoos) mused, as she flicked her pony (an oseledets hairstyle: hair on top, shaved everywhere else on the head). "This person bares interest…"

With enough RPMs, Ranma-onna unleashes her Rasengan.

"HA!" Ranma-onna said, as the attack drilled straight through the Stone Man, killing him instantly.

FWAAAZZZZZ!

KLUMP!

Ranma-onna then picks herself up.

"Yeah, it IS easy," Ranma-onna said, as she looks around. She then surveys the scene. All the Stone Men were dead, in one form or another.

"So it seems," the Hulk growls. And then-

"Nooooooo!" Elloe laments, as she and the others gathered around the prone body-

"What happened to Master Skee?" Ranma-onna said, as she rushes over towards the fight master, in order to administer a healing technique to him…

"He died defending me, when I refused to fight my brothers," Korg said.

"Uncle Lavin, please don't die!" Elloe said, as she held Skee in her arms.

"'Uncle'?" the Hulk said. "This guy…is your uncle?"

"He was the reason why I had joined the Resistance," Elloe said.

"And I, as well," Hiroim interjects. "And now, we have nothing."

"No," Skee said, as he clutched for Ranma-onna. "You must…keep the Warbound together."

"Master Skee, you have to save your strength," Ranma-onna said. "Otherwise-"

"I knew that my fate was this, when I personally selected you all to be…my Warbound," Skee said, as he coughed up blood. "You all have the…potential to free Sakaara from the tyrant Red King. You…have the skill…"

Skee turns towards the Hulk.

"And you have the strength. One or the other is not enough, but together, you two can lead the Warbound to vic…vic…victory, so that…the prophecy of the 'Sons of Sakaara'…can…come…to…pass…"

And, with that, Skee dies.

"Uncle!" Elloe laments, as she held Skee close to her.

Ranma-onna looks down to whisper a small prayer to the Great Maker. It wasn't that she believed in a god or gods. In fact, she knew that gods, as the term was defined, were real, and that she herself is a godling. No, she believed in the eternal cycle of Creation than balances the scales of karmic justice.

"You have my word, Master Skee," Ranma-onna said quietly. "Count on it-"

"RRAWWRL!" the Hulk roared in anger, as he leaped towards where the Red King sat.

"Hulk, no!" Ranma-onna yelled.

Just as the Hulk was about to throw his fist, Caiera intercepts the Hulk's trajectory and delivered a solid punch to the Hulk's chest, with the strength of the planet to back her up.

THOOM!

BA-BAM!

As the Hulk laid on the ground in the daze, Caiera took out her twin-blades.

"Allow me to dispose of this creature," Caiera said.

The Red King sat up, like any other bored Roman emperor.

"No, allow me," the Red King said. "This monster needs to be taught a lesson…"

"Green One, are you okay?" Miek said.

THOOM!

The Red King, decked in golden power armor, lands in front of the Hulk.

"You can either die on your feet…or grovel on your knees," the Red King said.

Ranma-onna was about to help the Hulk, when a gentle hand came upon her left shoulder.

"Your friend needs this," Hirorim said. "Let him deal with the Red King as a warrior."

"Then he will need this," Korg said, as he tosses his sword into the ground at the Hulk's feet.

KLANG!

The Hulk sees the sword, and picks it up.

"I prefer NEITHER," the Hulk growls. And then he charges towards the Red King.

"RRAWRL-!"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline. Also, a dark and slightly lemon scent alert is in order. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

At the last minute, the Red King discharged his weapon upon the Hulk.

FWOOSH!

"Arrrgh!" the Hulk screamed.

"Hulku is in trouble!" Alloe said, as she and the rest of the Warbound regroup.

"Got it," Ranma-onna said, as she threw her shield to decapitate a warbot, before it could impale a distracted Hiroim.

THAK!

"Thanks," the gray-skinned member of the "Shadow the People".

Meanwhile, the Red King prepares to discharge his weapon a second time, this time in golden power armor.

"May whatever deity you believe in, I hope you are well-received," the Red King said, as he prepare kill a weakened Hulk…

FWOOSH!

"Look!" Elloe said, as everyone sees that Red King's attack was being blocked by Ranma-onna.

"Huh?" the Red King said, as he realized that his attack was ineffective.

"Urgh," Ranma-onna said, as she kept up her 'Chi Shield', which was created when Ranma-onna had crossed her forearms. The technique was derived from the magical defense maneuvers developed by the Amazons of Themiscyria on Paradise Island.

Curious, the Red King ceased his attack.

"A human female?" the Red King asked.

"I prefer the term warrior, thank you very much," Ranma-onna said.

"So, you are defending your mate?"

"Ew, no! We are old friends."

"And I don't need help from YOU," the Hulk said.

"Most interesting," the Red King said, as he backs up. "I tell you what: you, red-haired warrior, can become my bride, in exchange for your friends' freedom."

"WHAT?"

"Or, you all can fight for your freedom against me and my best warriors," the Red King said. "You win, you're free. You lose, I spare your friends' lives, should they survive, by you marrying me."

"I ain't going to marry you."

"We shall see, wench," the Red King said, as he turns away. "For now, rest easy, for tomorrow, your fates will be decided."

With that, the Red King leaves, the Warbound converge over to Hulk and Ronin.

"Thank the Creator, you two are alive," Korg said.

"Why?" the Hulk said, as he gets up limping. "So you have a meat shield?  
"Nevertheless, we live to see another day," Hiroim said.

"Do you need help, great leader?" said Mekt.

"Get away from me!" the Hulk said, as he limps away.

"What did the Red King say?" Elloe asked.

"Basically, I can trade my hand-in-marriage for YOUR freedoms."

"What?" Elloe said in disbelief.

"This is great, yes?" said No-Name the Brood.

"No, it's not GREAT! He ain't my type, and I'm already committed to another."

"We should consider all options, Red-Head," Hiroim said.

"No," Ranma-onna said, as she walks away. "I rather die than be married to a guy!"

"Huh?"

"Ranma is a lesbian," Elloe said.

"And how would YOU know this?"

"Before I attacked the Red Head, I saw Elloe engaging in certain activities with her," No-Name said.

"That's not the point!" Elloe said in embarrassment. "Why should we make someone sacrifice their freedom for us?"

"No, the point is that we all have to do what we can to survive, so that we can live to see another day…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"I expect you to follow my directive, General Tsukino," said President Lex Luthor, as he sets down the presidential directive memo.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she and SHIELD Director Tony Stark stood with Director of CADMUS Dr. Amanda Wallace, Homeworld Security Director General Jack O'Neill and National Security Advisor on Metahuman Affairs Henry Gyrich.

"We will do our best to bring in Superman and Batman," Tony said. "I don't know how, but we will."

"Sir, I would like to be on record that using the 'fire to fight fire' method in bringing in those two could be problematic," Jack said.

"They have refused to submit to the 'Superhuman Registration Act', resulting in the 'death' of one of my secret service agents," Luthor said.

"Sir, we do not know that for sure," Usagi said.

"Just because Superman was your ex-husband, that doesn't mean his side of the story should be taken at face value," Waller said.

Usagi turns towards Waller. It was no secret as to what her true identity was, although her identity was not public knowledge. Not that it mattered, since Usagi could use her powers as the Moon Princess to cloud humankind's knowledge of her identity…

"Dr. Waller, my life with Superman has nothing to do with believing in his innocence…or not," Usagi said. "I know what he has done as one of Earth's premier superhero, so there is a reason for him going rogue…"

Usagi then turns towards Luthor.

"And even if this was true, even the worst of us can be redeemed," Usagi said, as she starred into Luthor's eyes.

"I would like to discuss THAT with you, General," Luthor said, as he stood up. "In private?"

"Sir, anything you need to say to General Tsukino, can be said in front of all of us," Tony said. He still couldn't believe that the criminal genius, Lex Luthor, managed to become the president of the United States. Then again, thanks to the fiasco of policies implemented by Luthor's predecessor, it was easy to predict that even a "former" super-villain like Luthor could win on a Third Party ticket. Heck, even Marion Barry was re-elected to his position as mayor of the nation's capital, after being caught using illegal narcotics, because he was very popular amongst the people…

"No, I need to speak to the president alone, sir," Usagi said.

"For the rest of you, that will be all," Luthor said.

"I will be back this afternoon for your update, sir," Gyrich said, as he turns to leave with the others.

Tony lingers for a moment, looking at Usagi with worry, before leaving the Oval Office.

CHUNK!

CLICK!

"There," Luthor said, as he remotely locks the door to the room from his desk. He then goes over towards Usagi, who stood still while Luthor was leering at her 6'5 frame. Generally speaking, her natural height these days was the result of her numerous enhancements over the years. Ranma was tall at 6'1, and only his Jusenkyo curse kept him from taking on enhancements of any kind, save for that involving energy accumulation…

"You know, we never really had a chance to talk, as ordinary people," Luthor said.

"That's because you're too busy trying to kill Kal-El," Usagi said.

"Of course," Luthor said. "He cost me my hair years ago, when he was 'Superboy', and he lords his 'god-like' status over the rest of us mere mortals. I find that…disgusting, and feel that it is necessary to take down the alien."

Pause.

"After all, you did form the Technocratic Union to combat such threats."

"I made an exception for non-Terrestrials, especially those inspire humanity for greatness," Usagi said.

"I'm disappointed by the fact that you would say that," Luthor said. "Then again, you're probably sticking up for the alien because you are nothing more than a human sell out who likes to spread her 'wings' for anything that is remotely bipedal-"

SLAP!

Usagi clinched her hand after slapping Luthor.

"Don't tell me about selling out humanity, Luthor," Usagi said. "I know enough secrets of yours to warrant your liquidation, should the Inner Circle learn of your activities."

"I doubt that the 'Gray Beards' care at this point, otherwise they would not have approved of your peace treaty between the world of hyper-science and the world of mysticism," Luthor said. "Certainly, they would have removed you from your position in your Illuminati."

Pause.

"But you wanted to ask me a favor in regards to the alien," Luthor said. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"I want to know what you are going to do to Kal-El and Batman, if I am to bring them in," Usagi said.

"They will be detained, and their 'secret identities' will be secured."

"I want your word of honor, as a 'super-scientist', that what you just said is all that will occur."

"You don't trust me?"

"No."

"You may have a point there. Okay, then. I will give you my word of honor, if you do something for me."

Usagi squint her eyes. She had a bad feeling about this…

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

"This," Luthor said, as he presses a button that lead to a secret bedroom.

CHUNK!

Usagi sees this with her mouth open.

"You got to be kidding me. Aren't you and Circe married?"

"I don't kid, and my marriage to the witch-sorceress is but a convenience to be used against HER foe: Wonder Woman," Luthor said. "Having you as my lover will be satisfaction against the alien. And yes, I know about you dating Director Stark, but trust me on this: you're not the only one he's been dating."

Luthor reaches into his coat pocket, and places a set of photographs unto his desk.

"You will know if they are doctored or not," Luthor said, as he walks away towards the bedroom chamber. "I'll see you when you are done."

"What makes you think I'd follow?"

"Feminine spite has predictable results, of course…"

Usagi growls, and then scans the pictures. Sure enough, there were pictures of Tony Stark in compromising situation with other women, some of them being metahuman.

"Damn it! He cheated on me!"

"I'm waiting, Usagi," Luthor called out.

"Oh, really?" Usagi said, as her eyes turned red with anger. "Then I won't keep you for long…" As Usagi walks into the bedroom, her frame becomes gray and massive. Her hair turns white, even as bony protrusions erupt in places, designed to protect the most sensitive areas and joints of her body. Thus, Usagi has become the "she-mountain" known as "Lady Doomsday", aka "Reckoning".

"Ah, you're here," Luthor said, as he turns to see Reckoning. "Ulp!"

Reckoning grabs Luthor by the throat.

"Ack!"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER?" Reckoning said. "DON'T YOU WANT ME?"

"Not like…this…!"

"TOO LATE," Reckoning said, as she rips off Luthor's clothes. "I'M GOIN TO WORK OUT MY FRUSTRATIONS BY ROCKING YOUR WORLD."

"Wait-!"

And, with that, Reckoning proceeds to ravish the President. She had suspected that there might be video cameras in the room, to be used to black mail her at a future date. However, she alson knew that Luthor won't be using the footage of her and himself any time soon…

Meanwhile, back on Sakaara…

"Well, that worked well," Ranma-onna said, as she used her field medicine background to apply a splint on the Hulk's leg. "I mean, really. Going after a man in a power armor battle-suit, that's not very smart."

"I didn't ask for your help in the first place," Hulk said.

"Well, by morning, you should be good to go-"

CHUNK!

The doors to their shared home were opened, and in walks the Red King's personal…

"Warbound'?" said Caiera, as she lowered the hood of her cloak. The sides of her head was shaved, and tattooed, while everything else was tied up in an ponytail…

"What do you want?" Hiroim asked.

"Maybe we should use her as a hostage, yes?" No-Name said.

"Try it at your peril, insect," Cairera said. "But I am here to offer a deal that could lead to being released."

"So we can be hunted down like dogs?" Korg asked.

"Perhaps, but you all will face certain death. The Red King will not lose, no matter the outcome…"

Cairera then turns towards Ranma-onna and the Hulk.

"You two are of great interest to the Red King," Cairera said. "If you two stay to finish the games, your friends may leave…quietly."

"Mekt can leave, and live?" Mekt said.

"Why would we trust the servant of the Red King?" Elloe said.

"Because a Shadow Folk always gives one's word, even at his or her detriment," Hiroim said. "I believe her."

"Alright," Ranma-onna said, as she scratched her chin. "Hulk and I will take the deal."

"Did I ask you to speak for me?" Hulk said.

"I figured that you would want to take a crack at the Red King, okay?" Ranma-onna said.

"Harumph."

"Ranma, don't!" Elloe said. "We can…we can leave together."

"Elloe, you weren't raised to be a warrior, but became one in order to fight a tyrant," Ranma-onna said, as she cups Elloe's chin. "Your people need you to lead them to freedom…"

Ranma-onna turns towards Hiroim.

"I expect you to protect our Warbound in our stead, Master Hiroim," Ranma-onna said.

"I promise, Red Head," Hiroim said, as he places his hands on Ranma-onna's shoulders. "And as my last act, I will lend you my strength…"

ZAARK!

"Hey!" Ranma-onna said, as she felt power coursing through her body. For a brief moment, the whites of her eyes turned black…

"So, you chosen a successor to the Old Power, priest," Caiera said with a smirk. "Tomorrow's match will be…interesting…"

"It better," Hulk said. "I got a king to dethrone…"

The next day, the Hulk and Ronin found themselves in the middle of the arena. The roar of the crowd was almost deafening, until the announcer came to the fore.

"Gentlebeings!" said the announcer. "We have our champions ready for battle, or are they?"

Just then, two beings appear. Both were familiar to Ronin.

"Wait," Ranma-onna said. "What is Lianna the Guardian and Beta Ray Bill are doing here?"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"It appears that Superman and Batman are on their way to the capital," said SHIELD Assistant Director Maria Hill, as she hands SHIELD Director Tony Stark a tactical report on the so-called "World's Finest" next move.

"Let me see," Tony said, as he read the report. "Hmmmm…"

"President Luthor gave the order to Dr. Waller to send the Suicide Squad to intercept. Should we pull any of our Avengers from their present assignments?"

"No, not yet," Tony said. "Captain America is setting up a meeting with those who are against the 'Superhuman Registration Act'."

"Then why are Superman and Batman coming here then?"

"So they can provide a distraction while the meeting takes place, of course. If Superman and Batman wanted to confront the president over this, they would have done so earlier than now."

"What now?"

"We intercept them, of course. Make sure that President Luthor's trip to Command Bunker Delta is secured. Meanwhile, I will get the one person who can talk some sense into Superman and Batman."

"Aye, sir," Maria said, before Tony leaves the command deck of his gold/red SHIELD helicarrier…

A few minutes later, Usagi was found to be in the middle of her meditation, when Tony enters her room.

"Usagi, it's time," Tony said, as he closes the door behind him.

Usagi says nothing, as she begins her stretches…

"Usagi, you can't still be angry at me, right?" Tony said, as he squats in front of the Moon Princess. "I mean, you never got mad at Ranma for having girlfriends and such…"

"I'm not mad at you for having extra lovers, Tony," Usagi said, as she opens her eyes. "I'm mad at you for not being honest by letting me know that you have extra lovers. What if you've been compromised in some way? If nothing else, I can know who you are sleeping with for MY benefit."

"Oh, I see…"

"But I take it that the reason you are here because of Superman and Batman?"

"Yes," Tony said, as he hands Usagi tactical data on Superman and Batman's latest activities.

"I see," Usagi said, as she scans the documents. "Okay, give me a minute."

"So, you're okay with this?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm not 'okay' with ANY of this. But a rogue Superman and Batman, no matter how well-intentioned, is a potentially dangerous Superman and Batman. I can't have that."

With that, Usagi completes her meditative splits, which meant that she was balancing her body between two chairs…

FLIP!

"Okay, let's bring my ex-husband and his best friend in," Usagi said, as she walked past Tony, leaving a perplexed SHIELD director behind to ponder his thoughts.

Meanwhile, back on Sakaara…

"You take Beta Ray Bill," Ranma-onna said, as she shifts into a fighting stance.

"Why?" Hulk said. "Because you like fighting girls?"

"No, because you need to prove yourself that you're the strongest one there is, and I bet Bill is stronger…than YOU."

"Feh," the Hulk growled, as he faces the champion of Asgard. "We'll see about that…"

Meanwhile, Beta Ray Bill (horse-like powerhouse decked in Asgardian armor) and Liana the Rogue Oan (blue skinned, white haired Amazon) recognizes the Hulk and Ronin. Both recognized the Green Goliath as a living force of anger, but their recognition of Ronin was poignant.

"N-no!" Liana said, as she tried to shake of the influence of the control disk. "I will not fight…my champion, Ranma Saotome…"

"You know Prince Ran?" Bill said.

"Aye," Liana said, as she breathed hard. "He was the first whom I gave my power to, in order to become a 'Green Lantern'. And you?"

"In another guise, the one you know as 'Ranma Saotome' is my liege, combat-in-arms and friend…"

Bill's mystic hammer, the Stormbreaker, began to crackle with power.

"And I will be shamed if I end his life this day…"

With that, Bill unleashed a wave of energy that spreads outwards.

"HA!" Bill roared, as he let loose his mighty strength.

FWOOSH!

Hulk was stopped in his tracks, while Ranma-onna leaps over the wave of energy.

"Forgive me, my champion!" Liana said, as she unleashes a green energy blast.

FWOOSH!

"Liana!" Ranma-onna said, as she dodged the attack. However, in doing so, she fails to realize that Liana forms a green, energy construct that was in the shape of a giant anvil.

FWOOMP!

Ranma-onna sees this.

"Oh, crap," Ranma-onna said at the last minute, as the anvil fell on her.

CLANG!

Meanwhile, the Hulk engages Bill in full.

"Hulk, I know of you," Bill said. "Tales of your rage echoes throughout the halls of Asgard."

"Then add another to memory," the Hulk said, as he delivers a solid blow towards Bill's head, only to be caught by Bill's hand.

KTCH!

"Just to let you know, I am a lot stronger than Brother Thor," Bill said, as he suddenly yanks the Hulk forward in order to deliver a head-butt attack.

BAM!

The Hulk stumbled, allowing Bill to jab his war hammer into Bill's stomach, sending the Hulk flying.

BOOM!

Meanwhile, the Red King turns towards his body guard Caiera.

"See?" the Red King said. "These fools will soon lose…"

Caiera nods her head. However, she knew in her heart that these enhanced humans were far from finished…

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

As Iron-Man and his SHIELD agents stood on the command deck, they observed the actions of the Suicide Squad, consisting of so-called "reformed" super-villains who do the bidding of the Federal government, have their rear-ends handed to them by the World's Finest. Agent Hill, standing next to Iron Man, turns towards the armored Avenger.

"Director, are you sure you want Sailor Moon to confront those two without her Avengers team?" Maria asked.

"President Luthor wants to make sure that Sailor Cosmos' loyalty is tested," Iron Man said. "So, I'm just following orders."

'So said the Nazis,' Maria thought uncomfortably.

"Besides, the Avengers will be standing by, in case there is trouble."

After the super-villains and metahuman bounty hunters were dispersed, lured to the scene by a promise of a huge bounty on Superman and Batman, Captain Atom steps forward.

"I apologize for this, but I have a warrant for your arrest," Captain Atom said, as his silver skinned gleamed in the wee-hours of the morning. With him were Major Force (gleaming, colored—blue/amber/red—skin), the martial artist Katana, the lightning-welding 'Black Lightning', and Starfire…and Powergirl.

"So, please, Daddy," Powergirl pleaded with her father. "Surrender peacefully, and let due process sort things out. You taught me that we have to trust the system by setting examples for others to follow."

"No," Superman said defiantly. "I'm surprised that you would stoop so low as to work for the President."

"That's because there is such a thing as the rule of law," Sailor Moon said, as she floats down to the ground.

"Sailor Cosmos?" Captain Atom said.

"Mom?" Powergirl replied.

"Are you with THEM?" Superman said accusingly. "Like you were years ago?"

"I have my reasons," Sailor Moon said. She then turns towards her daughter.

"Lara, I know you don't want to do this, so stand down," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Just one moment!" Captain Atom said. "I give the orders for my team!"

"And I outrank you, Captain Atom, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Nevertheless," Sailor Cosmos said, as she turns towards Superman. "You're under arrest. One last chance. What'll it be?"

"Okay," Superman said evenly, just before Batman throws down a black smoke grenade.

BAMF!

Knowing that Sailor Cosmos was a greater threat, Superman tackled her first.

FWOOSH!

"Dad!" Powergirl cried out.

"Get Batman!" Captain Atom said, as he and the others made their move on the Dark Knight…

Meanwhile, Superman and Sailor Cosmos continue to fly off in the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry about this, but I can't have you in my way," Superman said, as he tried to fly off with her.

"Actually, you forget to whom I am a widow of," Sailor Cosmos said, as she maneuvered her body, so that she forces Superman to rotate around her, so that Sailor Cosmos can then send the Man-of-Steel off into a nearby building.

"What-?" Supermna said, before he was kicked into the IRS building.

FLING!

BOOM!

Sailor Comos rights herself and lands on her feet. She sees that she had knocked her ex-husband into the IRS building.

"Feh," Sailor Cosmos said. "That is one building I'm not sorry for inadvertently wrecking-"

BOOM!

Superman emerges from the building with his eyes glowing red. He looked pretty angry.

"Don't make me hurt you," Superman said.

"I don't think you can, Kal," Sailor Cosmos said. "You WILL be stopped."

"So be it," Superman said, as he clapped his hands to create a thunderclap.

BOOM!

Sailor Cosmos braced herself for the impact, just as Superman was about to throw a haymaker punch at her…

"NO!" Powergirl said, as she, at the last minute, intercedes between her parents…

BAM!

"Ooof!" Powergirl said, as she falls down with a limp.

"Lara!" Superman yelled in shock and alarm.

"Lara," Sailor Cosmos said, as her daughter leans on her mother.

"I…I couldn't let you two fight," Lara managed to say. "I mean, what would Ranma say when facing a difficult challenge?"

"That he never loses?" Sailor Cosmos said.

"Bingo. This is exactly what Luthor and those like him would want: to see the hero community ripped apart by a senseless, civil war."

"Luthor was the one to sign the Superhero Registration Act, Lara," Superman said.

"Of course!" Sailor Cosmos said in realization. "How could I be so stupid?"

"What is it?" Superman asked.

"When I was in a, um, private meeting with the president, he mentioned the fact that he believes that you're a threat to humanity."

"ME?"

"Yes. I don't know why he believes that, but by signing that bill into law-"

"I would be too distracted to be vocal in my opposition to him publically," Superman said. "But why?"

"The key has to be that giant, Kryptonite meteor that's on its way to Earth," Batman said, as he runs to the Superman and family. "If Luthor gets his hands on it-"

"Then he could have a power supply that will make him unstoppable," Powergirl said. "And already, some of us have been weakening because of the presence of that thing."

"I'm the same way," Superman said. "We have to get more information on it, and to do that, we need to find him."

"He should be in Command Bunker Delta by now," Sailor Cosmos said, as she hands Superman her pass key to secured location. "I'm not privy to what's going on, other than the fact that he will be guarded by Hawkman and Captain Marvel."

"Great, just what we need," Superman said.

"Then we can get what we need there," Batman said. "But we need a running start-"

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Captain Atom, as the rest of his team make their move.

"Then go," Sailor Cosmos said. "Lara and I will hold them off as long as possible."

"You sure?" Superman asked.

"Just go, Dad," Powergirl said.

"Alright," Superman said, as he grabs Batman. "We're off."

"Hey, don't go!" Captain Atom yelled. And then-

"COSMIC MOON HEART ATTACK!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she twirls around and unleashed a giant, heart that was covered in glowing moon crescents.

FWOOSH!

BLAM!

"Arrrgh-!"

"Wow," Powergirl said, as she sees Captain Atom go down. "You know, as impressive as that attack yours is, it still looks silly."

"Hater," Sailor Cosmos said. "You know, you do have it in you to create your own attacks."

"Eh, after that 'Sailor Krypton' fiasco, I rather not. I mean, why do you still wear those gawdaful micro skirts? You don't want every creep to get a peek, do you?"

"It's part of being a 'magical girl', dear."

"Yeah, yeah. And so is combating multi-tentacle creatures that want to stick things up'where the sun don't shine' very often, eh?"

"Humph. I swear, I don't know where I went wrong raising you…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story is based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back of Sakaara…

"OH, NO!" the announcer said mockingly. "IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S THE END OF THE ROAD FOR OUR CONTESTANTS-"

RRRUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE-!

"Huh?" Liana said, as the light construct she made was being pushed up from the ground.

"Urrgh!" Ranma-onna said, as she lifts the weight over her shoulders.

It must be noted the construct she was lifting was not based upon weight, but rather based upon "will". A wielder of the green light must utilize his or her imagination to affect reality. Thus, the heaviness of the anvil is based upon the desire of the construct implementer. Ranma-onna's imagination, vis-à-vis her martial arts prowess, was nearly limitless.

"Breaking Point!" Ranma-onna said, as she cracked the anvil with her head.

BAM!

As the pieces of the construct fade, Ranma-onna uses her super-speed to tackle Liana.

"Oh!" Liana said, as Ranma-onna was on top of her.

"Sorry about this," Ranma-onna said, as she tapped in the Oan's pressure points in order to render her unconscious. Liana was a rogue member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who was reborn as a female when Oa was restored. However, instead of becoming the tiny blue person that was the normal look for a Oan, Liana's life force was combined with one of the four artifacts that each represented a cornerstone of Universal Law: the Heartstone. Each Heartstone represented an aspect of Universal Law: electro-magnetism, the strong nuclear force, the weak nuclear force and gravity. These cosmic forces govern the Universe, and should anyone control all four Heartstones, that person could rule the Universe…or destroy it. In the case of Liana, she bonded with the Heartstone governing electro-magnetism, while the Tamaranian "Darkfire" (Ranma's brother-in-law vis-à-vis his sister "Blackfire") bonded with Heartstone governing the strong nuclear force, and a liquid computer named "Silica" bonded with the Heartstone governing gravity. Only the villainous alien tyrant, Lady Styx, is in control of the Heartstone governing the weak nuclear force, which governs universal decay on the atomic level.

Not that any of that mattered to Ranma Saotome, since, as the sage Ryuken had taught him, back when Ranma was a boy learning martial arts from a variety of masters, would say:

"Power, without perception, is of no true value, and thus spiritually useless," Ryuken had told the young Ranma. "Even though I cannot pass onto you secrets of my Art, knowing how to utilize the spiritual aspect of any martial arts will bring you one step closer to Perfection…"

'Humph,' Ranma-onna said, as she thought to herself. 'To think I would have to travel to an alternate timeline to actually learn the Big Dipper Fist in a world where nearly everything died at the hands of Humankind's hubris. Luckily for me, Master Ryuken's advice allowed me to learn any martial arts there is to know, as long as I have the will to do so…'

Liana looks up at her Green Lantern.

"Ranma, I'm sorry for attacking you," Liana said.

"Hey, we're both are in a pickle, so it's not your fault," Ranma-onna said gently. Sometime in the 24th century, Ranma Saotome and Liana the Oan would produce a child together, a girl named 'Rankiko', who would one day grow up to be a Guardian of the Universe herself…

"No, it's the Red King's fault," Ranma-onna said gently. "Just rest easy until now."

Liana nods her head, just as she falls into a state of unconsciousness…

"What in the Eternal Hell's of Sakaara is going on?" the Red King demanded.

"Apparently, this Ranma Saotome has a thing for females," Caiera said with a smirk. "Who would have known that the rumors between Elloe the Rebel and this person have merit?"

"I can't take a chance on the 'green one' and this 'war maiden' winning their freedom," the Red King said. "Otherwise, I will be forced to participate in these…games."

"As you wish, sire," Caiera said. "However, I must remind you that the Czarnian is temperamental, even with the control disks set at maximum."

"I don't care. You have your orders."

"Yes, sire…"

Meanwhile, the Hulk was engaged in mortal combat with Beta Ray Bill.

WHACK!

The Hulk staggers back from the latest blow inflicted upon him, via the Stormbreaker.

"I hold no animus against you, Hulk," Bill said. "These control disks force us to fight to the death, which means that one of us will die this day. You have my sympathy, Hulk because…"

Bill suddenly pummels the Hulk with a series of powerful blows with his mystic hammer.

"IT."

WHACK!

"WILL."

BLAM!

"NOT."

FWAK!

"BE."

BASH!

"ME!" Bill said in rage, as he knocks the Hulk back on his feet.

The Hulk wipes the blood from his lips, and flicks in onto the ground. Strangely, anytime the Hulk's blood falls, where it falls springs new life. Ranma-onna thought that it may have to do with the properties of the Hulk's gamma-radiate blood. Nevertheless, the wounds that were inflicted upon the Hulk gave the Green Goliath a nick-name: the Green Scar.

"I appreciate the sentiment," the Hulk growled, as he gets up. "But I have to say this: you may be stronger than Thor, but everyone knows that I am the strongest one there is. HA-!"

Suddenly, the Hulk claps his hand, causing a powerful thunder clap that staggers nearly everyone present in the Arena.

BOOOM!

"Such force-!" Bill said, as the Hulk was right on top of Bill with fist blazing.

BLAM! POW! BOOF!

The relentless pounding from the Hulk was enough to wear Bill out long enough for the Hulk to deliver an uppercut.

BAM!

Bill goes flying back. However, the Hulk leaps towards him at the same time, so that he could land on top of Bill feet first.

CHROOM!

With the proverbial wind knocked out of Bill, the Hulk begins to pound Bill's head into the ground…

KTCH!

"NO!" Ranma-onna said, as she caught the Hulk's bloodied fist. "Enough, Bruce!"

"Get out of my way!" the Hulk said. "Or else."

"Or else…what?" Ranma-onna said, as her face steeled up. "Considering the fact that you are the source of Usagi's angst in the past, and considering how I personally feel on the subject, I say that you owe me BIG time. Now, back off. You won your fight against Bill fair and square."

The Hulk growls, and backs off.

"Besides, we won our freedom, yes?" Ranma-onna said with a grin, as she kneels down besides Bill. "Yo."

"Sire?" Bill said weakly. "I am sorry if I failed you and the Queen."

"Ah, it's nothing. Very few have gone toe-to-toe with the 'big man', and lived to tell the tale. Just rest easy, so we can get out of here-"

"Gentlebeings!" said the announcer. "I've just been informed that His Majesty will allow his 'wildcards' to play the games!"

"What?" Ranma-onna said.

"Feh, figures," the Hulk said. "The twerp isn't about to let us go without him losing face."

Just then, two more gladiators rise from below the ground…

"YOU!" Ranma-onna yelled. "Oh, man-!"

"Hey, 'toots'," said a muscular, pale-faced man who looked like an Earth biker who was into the "Heavy Metal" music style. "It's hard to imagine the great Ranma Saotome being here."

There were few individuals whom Ranma-onna utterly despised on principle, and that person, the one who was standing before her: Lobo of Czarnia. Lobo, who nearly wiped out his own species just so that he could be unique in the Universe, was a bounty hunter and part-time member of the space-faring "Revolutionary Elite Brigade to Eradicate Lawlessness and Scandal" (REBELS), formerly the "Licensed Extra-Governmental Interstellar Operatives Network" (LEGION). Regardless, Lobo was an animal to be put down.

Meanwhile, the Hulk grimaces over the prospect of facing the other opponent…

"Humph," the Hulk said, as he looked at his old teammate, the Silver Surfer. He was decked in gladiator garments, and had a control disk on his person. His silver surfboard was made into a shield of some kind…

"He got you, too, eh?"

"They did," the Silver Surfer said, as his form crackled with power. "This place…seems to drain my cosmic powers. But this control disk seems to….control my actions. Forgive me-"

WHISH!

THACK!

CRACK!

ZAAARK!

"Huh?" the Silver Surfer said, as he realized that Ranma-onna had thrown a blade into the disk, destroying it in the process.

"I'm done being forced to fight friends," Ranma-onna said, as she refocused her thoughts on Lobo. "You, on the other hand, are an entirely different matter."

"Bring it on, babe!" Lobo said, as he twirls his chain and gutting hook about. "And then, I can demonstrate to everyone here my sexual prowess, with you as a part of my demonstration."

"Fat chance, punk. HA!"

With a roar, Ranma-onna uses her knowledge of the Yama Senken Art to create a wave of vacuum blades (called the "Demon God Multiple Strike") designed to cut the target down to size.

Contrary to popular belief, in spite of being uncouth, Lobo was a tactical genius and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. In many, Lobo and Ranma Saotome are similar, since both loves to fight as a means of proving themselves…albeit for different reasons.

Lobo smiles with a smirk, as he used his chains, made from a dense alloy stronger than adamantium, to deflect the would-be blows.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Meanwhile, the Silver Surfer sees this.

"We have to help Ranma defeat the bounty-hunter," Silver Surfer said.

"No, I have a better idea," the Hulk said, as he suddenly picks up the Silver Surfer, and…

YOINK!

"Ahhhhhh-!"

The Silver Surfer goes flying off towards the Red King as a frightening speed. The Hulk knew that the Silver Surfer could take it, since he was cosmically enhanced.

"My king!" Caiera said, as she pushed the Red King out of the way.

PUSH!

CRASH!

"This is…outrageous!" the King said angrily. "Truly, truly outrageous-"

CLICK!

"Huh?" the Red King said, as Elloe points a gun at the Red King's head.

"Missed me, Your Majesty?" Elloe said with a grin.

"No!" Caiera said, as she suddenly made her move to protect her king, with her bladed weapons in hand.

SLICE!

"Oh!" Elloe said, as she leans back out of the way unharmed.

"You will NOT harm the king, rebel!" Caiera said.

The Red King growls with anger, as he turns towards his guards.

"Kill the Hulk!" The Red King yelled. "Kill them all!"

"Now!" Elloe said, as she spoke into the wrist communicator.

BOOM!

Korg smashes one of the walls, allowing Rebels to enter the arena.

"This way!" Korg said. "To freedom!"

Meanwhile, Hiroim, Mekt and No-Name do their part to help up the fallen combatants.

"Are you okay, silver one?" Hiroim said, as he helped the Silver Surfer up to his feet.

"I am, thank you…"

Down on the Arena floor, Mekt helps up Beta Ray Bill.

"Can you fight, great one, yes?"

"I can," Bill said, as he raises his hammer. "And I WILL!"

BOOM!

Bill summons a lightning bolt that shorts out all the control disks in the vicinity.

CRAAACCCKKKK!

"Now, I won't be the only one to fight back!" Bill said, as he prepares himself to fight the incoming battledroids...

Meanwhile, No-Name helps up Lianna.

"Such a tasty little morsel," the Brood said, only to have Ranma-onna yell at her.

"Do not harm her, No-Name!" Ranma-onna said, while side-stepping a punch from Lobo. "If you harm her-"

"No-Name will not," No-Name said. "No harm will come to this one."

"You better not-"

Suddenly, a chain is wrapped around her neck.

"Pay attention, toots!" Lobo said, as he yanks the chain.

"Erg!" Ranma-onna said, as she holds onto the chain.

Meanwhile, the Hulk smashes the main door to the Arena, opening up to the outside.

"HA!" the Hulk yelled, as the giant doors fell.

THOOM!

"I'm out of here," the Hulk said, as he leaves.

"Everyone!" Hiroim yells. "Run for it!"

Elloe, upon seeing this, turns to see her lover in a struggle with Lobo.

"Oh, no you don't!" Elloe said, as she hops unto a skimmer, the one that the announcer was on, and uses it to ram into the Czarnian.

"What the-?" Lobo began to say.

BAM!"

"Ranma!" Elloe said, as she rushes to hug and kiss the martial artist, as Ranma-onna removes the chain around her neck. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better when we're out of here," Ranma-onna said, as she straightens herself out.

Just then, out of anger, Lobo goes in for the kill.

"RRARRGH!" Lobo yelled, as he is about to make contact with his fist…

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story, based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline, as well as the DC Comics storyline "Public Enemies". C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This chapter is a 1000-plus word edition (i.e. at least 1000 words).**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

Just as the Last Czarnian was about to lower his fist on Ranma's head, a blast of green energy blasts the mercenary away.

"Arrrghhh-!"

Ranma and Elloe both turn to see Lianna lowering her left hand, which was still crackling with power.

"This is to return the favor, my Green Lantern," Lianna said tiredly. She then picks up Ranma in her arms, and kisses her intimately, causing Elloe to frown.

"Excuse me?" Elloe interjects.

"Whoa," Ranma replied. "I…I didn't know you cared."

"I do, my beloved Green Lantern, even though you covert with other sentient females," Lianna said, as she eyes Elloe. "But we can save this discussion. In the mean time…"

A wave of energy lances through Ranma, as he shook about.

"Ranma!" Elloe said, as she grabbed Ranma for herself. She then turns towards Lianna.

"What did you do?" Elloe demanded.

"I noticed an energy field that was blocking the flow of Ranma Saotome's personal power," Lianna said coolly. "It is within my power to 'unblock' this power. That is why I was being intimate with my Green Lantern."

Elloe raises an eyebrow.

"…Among other reasons, of course."

"Cool!" Ranma replied. She could feel her power coming back to her in full. She was tempted get back into her male form, but decided not to. For one, changing genders right then and there would only fuel the chaos, and, for another, she wasn't sure how the local inhabitants would deal with a shapeshifter (even a cursed one). For now, Ranma will have to bide her time.

And then-

"Hear me!" yelled Beta Ray Bill, as he rose in the air. He still looked beat up from his brief fight with the Hulk, but remained a noble figure about it.

"I, Beta Ray Bill, will no longer tolerate this slavery to the amusement of this world's tyrant. This place…is DONE!"

With that, Bill throws down his warhammer, the Stormbreaker straight into the ground, taking into the consideration of the Grand Arena's structural weakpoints. The mystic hammer hits its mark, causing the Grand Arena to split in two.

"Hulk, we have to go!" Ranma said, as she yelled to the Hulk, who was holding the Red King by the neck.

Hulk glances at Ranma, and then at the Red King.

"I'll say this once: come after us, or you will regret it," the Hulk said, as his eyes glowed. He then tosses the Red King aside, and proceeds to leave with the rest of the escaped gladiators.

"We are no longer bound to this world, my Green Lantern," Lianna said, as she, the Silver Surfer and Beta Ray Bill gather around their old friend.

"I can take us all home, if you need a ride," Silver Surfer said.

Ranma nods her head, and then she turns to look at the sad eyes of Elloe.

"Please, don't leave us," Elloe said sadly. "The Green Scar is staying behind."

"Really?"

"Yes, the Hulk doesn't want to leave, apparently," Bill said.

"Then, I'll stay and keep an eye on him," Ranma said. "But tell Usagi what happened, and that as soon as I can, I'll be returning home."

"For what purpose, my Green Lantern?" Lianna asked.

"Let's just say that I owe these people a little more…help," Ranma said, as she looked Elloe.

"Very well. Although the Book of Oa forbids direct interference, I, Guardian Lianna, will make this allowance…"

Lianna presents Ranma her Green Lantern power ring.

"Use it well, for it will ONLY have 24 Earth-hours of power to be utilized."

"Thank you, my Lady," Ranma said, as she bowed slightly, after putting on the ring. "Oh, and if you guys can do me a favor…"

Ranma then creates an energy field that scoops up an unconscious Lobo.

"Can you deal with Lobo? I don't want him causing problems."

"We'll take care of him," the Silver Surfer said, as he encased the Last Czarnian in an energy field. "It's a pity that he is the last of his kind."

"Ranma, we have to go," Elloe said, as she places her hand on Ranma's shoulders.

"Okay," Ranma replied, as she glances at Elloe, before focusing her gaze upon her friends. "Guys, you better get out of here."

"Of course," said Lianna, as she, Beta Ray Bill and the Silver Surfer rise into the air, with Lobo in tow. "Be seeing you…"

"Good luck old friend," Bill said with a grin. "Does that mean I can use my…special privileges?"

Bill was referring to the fact that he was one of Usagi's old boyfriends, and that she, as Thordis, the Lord of Asgard, could command Bill to be with her intimately.

"Ha, you wish!" Ranma replied, knowing that Bill was joking. "Just let her know that I am alive and well."

"Will do," Bill said.

"Best wishes, Ranma," the Silver Surfer said, just as Lobo wakes up.

"What the Hell-?"

"You're going back to your LEGION employers, monster," Silver Surfer said. "Now, pipe down."

Lobo growls, as he looks down at a smiling and waving Ranma.

"I'll get you for this, you bastard! No one gets away from the Main Man and LIVES!" Lobo screamed.

"That's what they ALL say, Lobo!" Ranma yells back. "Oh, and by the way? I'm still a better lover than YOU are! You just pretend to get more women!"

"What? That's it! Get me out of here-!"

With a flash of light, all four aliens are gone.

"Whew, that takes care of THAT…"

"Ranma, what did you mean by you being a better lover, and implying that you have more women?" Elloe said with jealous menace.

"Er," Ranma said nervously. She then shakes her head.

"Elloe, we don't have time for this," Ranma said, as she backed up a bit. "We…er, shouldn't be here because it's not safe. Yeah…"

"We have much to talk afterwards, Ranma," said Elloe.  
"Yeah, I can't wait," Ranma said, as she rolled her eye.

Meanwhile, Caiera, seeing that her monarch had been accosted by the Hulk, ran up to him.

"Sire," Caiera said, as she moved to protect the Red King. "We have to leave this place, or we all will be crushed!"

The Red King, who had been choked and warned by the Hulk, looks up to see his assailant and his 'Warbound' fleeing.

"This isn't over," the Red King said. "You hear me? This isn't OVER-!"

Once outside the Grand Arena, the Warbound gather around.

"We have to split up," Hiroim the Shamed said. "As long as we are together, we cannot hide."

"You do what you want," the Hulk said, as he turns to leave. "I'll go my own way."

"But Brother Hulk, we are a hive!" Meek said.

"Actually, Hulk has the right idea, even if he doesn't endorse your plan, Hiroim," Ranma said.

"You're leaving us, too?" asked No-Name the Brood.

"If just you involved, I would gladly leave as well," Ranma said, as she gave No-Name a weary glance. She hasn't forgotten what the Brood tried to do earlier.

"You're just not going to leave…us, are you?" Elloe said.

"I didn't think you to be a coward, Red Scar," Korg the Stoneman said.

Red Scar was a nickname that Ranma received for shedding blood during the games…

"It's only a temporary thing, guys," Ranma said, as she ignored the barb. "Look, Hulk and I can draw the Red King's attention while you guys head for safety. From there, we can regroup later on."

"Sounds like an excellent plan, even if one of the participants is not enthusiastic about it," Hiroim said, as he looks at Hulk walking away. "We can go into the Twisted Woods with the rest of our people in the meantime."

"I'm glad to hear that," Ranma said, as she forms a duplicate Power Ring, before handing it to Elloe. "This ring will provide you with one hour of protection, but you can use it to call me if the need arise, but ONLY if the need arise."

"Okay," Elloe said. "We can regroup later on in one of the cities in the East. The local governor, my uncle, is sympathetic to our cause."

"Don't involve him unless HE wants to, Elloe," Ranma said. "The less involvement of the bystanders, the better."

"It sounds like you know your stuff, Red Scar," Hiroim said.

"I should hope so, after being alive for thousands of years..."

Everyone was speechless upon hearing this.

"Oh, well, catch ya'll later," Ranma said, as she sprints after the Green Goliath…

"Most peculiar warrior, no?" Korg said.

"Not just any warrior," Hiroim said. "During my time with her, I performed a divination on 'her'."

"You make it sound ominous, Hiroim," Elloe said. "Speak plainly."

"Very well," Hiroim said, as he used his powers to link their minds. "I will show you what I have found…"

The mental link was established. For a brief moment, Hiroim shares his visions…

"Great Maker!" Elloe said. "Then Ranma was telling me the truth about…herself."

"Aye, and if the visions are true, then prophecies of the Green and Red Scars—the barbarian and the soldier—will come forth," Hiroim said. "Unfortunately, a choice made by one will save one world, yet doom another…"

"But what world will they choose?" Miek asked.

"I don't know, Miek, I don't know…"

Elloe can only wonder if Ranma's choice will be based upon her feelings for "her". Time will only tell if the choice that Ranma will make is the correct one…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: The Red King versus the Warbound! Meanwhile, Earth faces its own doom, as a moon size chunk of Kryptonite heads for the planet, forcing Ranma to make a choice that will have an effect of Sakaara forever more. See you then!**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story, based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline, as well as the DC Comics storyline "Public Enemies". C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back on Earth...

"Not today, Superman," said the World's Mightiest Mortal, Captain Marvel cold-cocks Superman, using the magic to cause aggravated damage to the Man of Steel, since Superman, like any other human or Kyptonian, was susceptible to magic…

"Damn it, Marvel," Superman said, as he held his jaw. "I don't have time for this."

With a solid punch to the ground, Superman causes the ground to erupt, resulting in debris flying up towards Captain Marvel.

"Whoa!" Captain Marvel said, just as Superman flew up in the air to deliver a punch that was expertly blocked.

Meanwhile, Batman narrowly dodged a volley of arrows from Hawkman's arrows.

It should be noted that at this was before Ranma Saotome would take Katar Hol's place as the Winged Wonder from Thanagar, before he was killed during the "Blackest Night Event"…

Nevertheless, Batman dodges the attack, and leaps over Hawkman. At the same time, the Dark Knight throws a pair of bolas at Hawkman, binding his wings, arms and legs in the process.

Meanwhile, Amadeus Cho, a godson of Ranma and Usagi, used the distraction outside the military facility to successfully upload key tactical data from Lex Luthor's personal files.

"That's it, boy," Amadeus said, as he rubs the ears of his pet coyote pup "Kirby", whom he found alone shortly before the Hulk and Ranma's disappearance. Ever since Cho's parents were murdered by a rogue Technocratic scientist named Pythagoras Dupree (codename: "Excello"), for trying disrupt the goddess Athena's plans to create a new "Prince of Power" for a new age. Excello rejected his chance, out of fear, to be the Prince of Power for his age, but wanted to make sure that no one else took his place. So, he set up a phony contest to test would-be candidates, and then killed them afterwards. By luck, Cho barely missed getting killed, so he was on the lam until his godparents caught up with him. For the most part, Cho comes and goes as he pleases, with his godparents checking up on him from time to time, since neither Cho nor the Saotomes wanted any additional collateral damage. Still, the deal was that as long as Cho stayed out of trouble, did his homework and checked in with his godparents daily, Cho will always have support. In fact, the Saotomes are making legal moves to have the courts grant Cho emancipated status upon his 16th birthday…

Nevertheless, with the escalating conflict within the superhero community, with hero fighting hero over the Superhero Registration Act of 2006, no one could be trusted. Hence, that is why Sailor Moon had to rely upon her godson's skills to get the data she needed from President Luthor's files, even if it meant using dear friends as distractions…

"I got the files, Usagi," Cho said happily, as he pulls out the memory stick from the main system.

"Do you now?" Luthor said, as he enters the room with Dr. Amanda Waller (heavy-set African American woman), head of Task Force X, which operates "Suicide Squad" (superhuman criminals used for suicide missions) and "Argent" (undercover metahuman specialists who investigate metahuman phenomenon).

"Mr. President!" Cho exclaimed.

"I will be taken that," Waller said, as she directs security to apprehend the boy.

"I need this information, so that the world can be saved," Cho said, as Kirby growled.

"I know about what Sailor Moon is attempting to do," Luthor said. "I've already have a warrant out for her arrest, and neither Superman nor Batman can help you now-"

Suddenly, Captain America comes crash through the window, using his famous shield as a battering ram.

"Maybe Captain America, perhaps?" Cho said with a smirk.

"You!" Luthor yelled.

"Me," Captain America replied. He then grabs Cho.

"Hang on, son," Captain America said, as he takes Cho, and leaps out of the building, using the same means.

"I thought that fool Iron Man has things covered?" Luthor said, as he surveyed the damage.

"General Steve Rogers will be dealt with, sir," Waller replied. "And so will the Kryptonian and the Cape Crusader."

"Of course, they will be dealt with," Luthor said, as he taps a button on his desk. A door slid open revealing a green/purple battle-suit.

"I will personally see to it. In the mean time, get me Stark…"

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Japan…

"I can't believe you're going up instead of me," said teenaged genius Hiro Okamura, aka "Toy Man". He was the son of Winslow Schott, the original Toy Man.

Usagi pulls herself from the chassis of "Sailor Moo One", a giant robot that Hiro had built as a gift to his "crush". It had been updated for a trip that she didn't think she will make it back alive…

"Hiro, there will always be 'Magical Girls'," Usagi said, as she wiped her hands. "Not to many boy geniuses-"

"Mom!" Power Woman yelled from a command plank. "We got the telemetry data you needed!"

"Good, begin feeding the data to the onboard computer."

"Okay…"

"I'll miss her," Hiro said, as he placed a hand on the giant robot. "She was my first."

"I REALLY hope that you didn't do anything…gross to her," Usagi frowned.

Before Hiro could say anything, the proximity alarms sounds.

"Eh?" Hiro said, as pulls out his modified "Gameboy Advanced System" to see who had set off the alarms. "There's something metal coming our way-"

Suddenly, Iron Man comes down with a roar.

"Usagi, you're under arrest, as signed by the President of the United States!" Iron Man said.

"No!" Power Woman yelled, as she took to the air.

"Lara, wait!" Usagi said, as she tried to warn her daughter not to engage in combat.

Iron Man taps into his repulse beams, and blasted Power Woman.

"Augh!"

"Get the heck out of here!" Hiro said, as he tapped his wrist watch. From everywhere, pieces of robot armor forms around the boy, creating the persona "Toy Man".

"I will stop you!"

"Oh, please," Iron Man said. "Kid, I've playing the armor game for a long time. Observe."

Iron Man uses his Extremis abilities to shut Toy Man down, as evident by the fact that Toy Man's armor fell over "dead".

"Hey!" Toy Man said. "What gives…?"

Iron Man lands in front of Usagi. For a moment, there was a moment of silence between the two heroes…

"If you're going to be here, you might as well help me suit up," Usagi said with a smirk, as she picks up her tools.

"I'm sorry, but you're coming in," Iron Man said, as he raises his right palm at Usagi.

"Huh. So, you are going to turn me in, on the orders of a man who, by most accounts, is a 'supervillain'?"

"President Luthor's criminal record was expunged," Iron Man replied.

"Yes, after he proved himself instrumental in stopping Darkseid's last invasion of Earth," Usagi said. "Or was it the invasion of the Crime Syndicate of Amerika from the Anti-verse? But anyway, everything that is Lex Luthor is about proving himself better than Superman, ever since they were kids."

"It's not place to make that call," Iron Man said. "Look, I'll do what I can to vouch for you, but you have to stop this."

"Tony, do you even know what's going on?" Usagi said.

"I know that you've went rogue, after helping Superman and Batman escape, as well as have Captain America still classified documents."

"Tony, Luthor is withholding key documents that would allow others to test his findings over the impending impact of the Kryptonite fragment, which was the size of a planetoid. So, guess what? Luthor is using the impending crisis to blame Superman for, while accumulating more power."

Pause.

"You know I'm right, Tony."

For a moment, Iron Man simply looked at Usagi…

"Perhaps, I can help you reinforce the structural integrity of your…ship," Iron Man said, as he looked up at the giant robot facsimile of Sailor Moon. He then peeked underneath the faux skirt.

"Wow, the realism is uncanny."

"Blame it on the hormones of a lovestruck teenager," Usagi said with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Toy Man yelled.

Thirty minutes later, Usagi, in her space suit, while strapped into the cockpit of "Mecha Sailor Moon", performs the final systems check.

"All systems checked on my end," Usagi said.

"Mom, all systems are go," Lara said, as she handled the launch sequence, still not really trusting Iron Man.

"Impressive work, kid," Iron Man said, sans the helmet. "Maybe you can work for me someday?"

"Maybe you can bite me?" Hiro replied.

"My kind of guy…"

"Humph," Hiro said, as he turned to look at the monitors. "You're all set, Usagi."

"T-minus 10 and counting," Lara said. "Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one-"

"Launch!" Hiro yelled, as he pressed the launch button on the main control panel.

With a roar, Mecha Sailor Moon launches into space from a former missile silo-turned-toy factory that had been abandoned after the yen collapsed. The people of Tokyo looked up to see something shooting up into the skies…

"Oh, my," Kasumi Tendo said, as she looked out her window.

"What is it?" Akane Tendo said, as she enters the kitchen. She had been fuming for weeks, ever since Ranma disappeared for some strange reason. The only reason why she wasn't totally livid was that she knew that the "cross-dressing pervert" was not in the company of her usual rivals…

"I'm not sure, but I just saw a flying, giant magical girl with an unusual hairstyle."

"Sis, don't be silly," Akane replied. "There's no such thing."

"Maybe…"

Meanwhile, on Sakaara…

Ranma Saotome (still in his girl form, due to the overly superstitious nature of the Sakaarans) and her squad waited until the viceroy and his entourage has crossed into the proverbial kill zone. Ever since the escape of the Warbound from the gladiatorial games, they have been living out in the wild. At the same time, the denser atmosphere, lower oxygen content and heavier gravity had an effect on Ranma and the Hulk. Not only had they recovered, but their respective bodies have been enhanced. In fact, anyone who comes to live on Sakaara for any significant amount of time, willingly or not, will be enhanced. Still, Ranma's mastery over "her" chi levels would have allowed her to survive indefinitely anyway, so what has happened to her was a bonus.

"Get ready," Ranma-onna said, as she signals her squad.

Elloe, Ranma-onna's bedmate and war sister, sneaks up to Ranma-onna;s position.

"Ranma, are you sure about this?" Elloe asked.

"The Viceroy is a fat dog who has been stealing from the people for years," Ranma-onna said. "It's time for him to give back."

Elloe nods her head in reply. She hoped that her band makes it to southern province by nightfall, if they were to get safe harbor…

Ranma-onna then uses her pocket mirror to signal the squad on the other side of the ravine. Thus, with that, a massive explosion occurs, trapping the caravan.

"Follow my lead," Ranma-onna said, as she stood up. "Yo!"

The Viceroy looks up to see Ranma-onna, who was wearing her gladiator's garb still, and a Red Sakaaran.

"Well, how lovely," the viceroy said, as he continues to lounge on his transport while eating grapes. "What can I do for you?"

"You can hand over your money," Ranma-onna said. "Think of it as a donation."

"Ah, I see," the Viceroy said, as he holds a transponder in his hand. "I don't think my protectors would like that…"

"Eh?" Elloe said.

Suddenly, the air around him and his entourage shimmer, revealing warbots.

"It's a trap!" said Ranma-onna said, before bursting out laughing.

"I don't see the humor in that, Ranma!" Elloe said. "And we're not equipped to deal with these mechs!"

"It's…an old joke from…my world," Ranma-onna replied. "As for the other matter, I'll take care of it."

With that, Ranma-onna leaps down to the floor of the ravine. As she does, she changes forms…

With a thunderous roar, Ranma-onna becomes…"Hulkma" (or "She-Hulkma", to be exact)!

"Egads!" the Viceroy said, as he and his entourage was taken aback.

"Humph," Hulkma-onna sneered, thinking that an accident involving a Sakaaran landmine nearly cost her life, and that Bruce Banner, aka "The Hulk", being the only human on the planet, donated his blood for Ranma-onna's recovery. Now, she had the ability to go green…literally!

"Now, where were we?" Hulkma-onna said, as she cracked her knuckles.

The Viceroy, who heard of the legendary Green Scar, could only sweat in silent fear.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story, based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline, as well as the DC Comics storyline "Public Enemies". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Terran Sector…

"This is 'Mecha Sailor Moon' to 'Ground Control'," Usagi said, as she double checked her instrument panel. "I see the target in sight…"

After initiating a short warp burst, Usagi arrived at her destination. Looming before her was a huge chunk of Kryptonite the size of a small moon, which was on its way to Earth. Nearly twenty-four hours earlier, Luthor attempted to destroy the incoming object in order to prove to the world that he was better than Superman. Unfortunately, Luthor's obsessive behavior, coupled with his usual arrogance, caused him to make enough mistakes to doom the world. Of course Superman went against the grain, but it was because of Luthor, not because of a systemic problem that those behind the scenes were very much aware of. According to what the Time Motion Managers and Statisticians within the Technocratic Union, the world was going to end a lot sooner than scheduled, based upon several key events that were on the horizon. The disappearance Ranma Saotome and the Hulk, coupled with the rise of Lex Luthor as the President of the United States, had set into motion events that will mean not only the advent of a dystopia, but the advent of a second 'dark age' in the timeline. If Usagi couldn't prevent these circumstances from occurring, then she would need to re-direct the entropic energies within the timeline, by redirecting the flow of events. Had Ranma been around, none of these circumstances would have occurred in the first place. Now, it was up to her to do what must be done, in order to save the future. The irony was that Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, was a self-proclaimed "futurist" who thought he could predict the future by manipulating the present. He was wrong, since he didn't understand the nature of causality within temporal mechanics. Usagi, and Ranma for that manner, did, hence the need to risk her life to stop the meteor fragment…

"That thing is big," Usagi said, as she slowed her descent.

"We're losing contact, Mom," Lara said. "It must be the radiation."

"Copy that," Usagi replied. "I am switching to a one-way, tight encryption signal. You'll be able to hear what and see what I am doing, at least."

"Roger that. Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck…"

With that, the signal was broken.

"Okay, I'm about to establish a 'warp shell'," Usagi said, as she switched her engines onto stand-by. "That'll handle the mass. If all goes well, I'll redirect the fragment into the Asteroid Field…"

Usagi didn't want to take the chance of having the fragment harm anyone or anything, so placing it where Nemesis used to be would be sufficient.

"Here's goes," Usagi said, as she maneuvered Mecha Sailor Moon to the closest point to use both the tractor beams and the warp drive to push the Kryptonite fragment to its new home. Unfortunately, the strain of the maneuver was burning up the circuits within the vehicle.

"I got to continue," Usagi said, as the cockpit was now on fire. She ignored this, using the emergency back-ups to temp down the flames. She then switches to auxiliary control to gain more juice.

Usagi sighed, as the tractor beam emitter burned itself off. Sure, the fragment was in the right spot, but it was about to crash into another asteroid. Not wanting to take any chances for blow back, Usagi then decided to do what was necessary.

"Computer, auto self-destruct on my mark," Usagi said, as she maneuvered Mecha Sailor Moon to fly around the fragment. She then maneuvers it to be at a spot where a sufficient explosion would be enough to knock it off course…

"There," Usagi said, as she positions herself near the kryptonite fragment. Already, thanks to having incorporating some of her former husband's DNA, she was feeling the effects of concentrated Kryptonite radiation, even through the shielding.

"Ugh," Usagi said, as she steadied herself a bit. "Feels like I ate something that's spoiled…"

She then switched the secured link to the Toy Man's laboratory, where she had acquired her giant robot.

"Moon Princess to Dark Knight," Usagi said. "I don't know if my signal is going out, but I am ready to act. I've also will incorporate my last will and testament, as a precaution…"

Pause.

"To my friends and family, to my allies one and all, I thank you for your presence. Without you, I would not have been the hero that I am today…"

Pause…

"To my loves Ranma, Clark, Mamoru and others, I thank you for making me the loving woman that I am today. This is Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium Empire, and the one and only 'Sailor Moon', I bid you all a farewell. Hopefully, in my next life, I won't be such a klutz. Signing…off."

With the severing of communications, Usagi focus on her task.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she shifts the mecha into gear. "Let's see if I can push this moon-sized piece of kryptonite out of the way…"

With that, she travels straight down towards the surface of the fragment, and pushed it by linking her nervous system with that of the mecha. Unfortunately, trying to push something the size of the Moon also taxed her mecha's systems. She could simply blow the fragment up, since that would make matters worse. Furthermore, being so close to the kryptonite fragment was slowly inducing kryptonite radiation poisoning into her system. No, she would have to used her knowledge of cosmic forces and her sheer strength of will to successfully push the moon fragment out of the way, even while hoping that her awesome regenerative powers would ultimately heal her.

"Got to…move it into the Sun," Usagi said, as she strained. Thankfully, moving the fragment into the Sun would not have any effect on it, according to Superman.

As Usagi strained, her mecha began to buckle and fall apart, before there was a total systems malfunction."

"MUST…DO…THIS-!"

With one final heave, Usagi successfully redirected the kryptonite fragment into the Sun, just as there was a core breach within her mecha.

"Must…get away," Usagi said weakly, as she presses the emergency jettison button, just before the rest of her mecha exploded.

As she lost conscious, Usagi noticed that she was coming up to a mysterious spatial anomaly.

"Ranma…"

Meanwhile, back on Sakaara…

"I'm telling you, it's dumb to stay here, Elloe," Ranma said, as he and his lover get ready for the day. The Warbound had been in hiding, even as the Red King stepped up his search for his escaped gladiators while fending off an ever-increasing problem with the rebellion.

"And don't see what's the problem, my love," Elloe said, as she combed her hair. She was still amazed that her lover had two forms, and even asked Ranma if being of two genders was something that was natural to his "species"…

"The governor was an ally of my father before the Red King took power, and has been sympathetic to our cause. In fact, he plans on petition the Red King for asylum for us and those who support our cause."

"Look, all I'm saying is that the Red King is not the type to negotiate, given the fact that the dude has a god complex," Ranma said. "At the very least, we should be careful-"

"A wise opinion to have, my friend," said Hiroim the Shame.

"Do you mind?" Elloe said, as she quickly covered herself with a robe.

"Do not worry, Lady Elloe," Hiroim said. "I have different…tastes."

"Well, what if I mind, then?" Ranma asked sarcastically.

"Speak plainly, shadow priest," Elloe said. "What do you want?"

"I want to show you this," Hiroim said, as he shows a wounded Miek, as he clutched the stump that was his fourth arm.

"Miek sorry for this," Miek said, as the other Warbound entered the private chambers of Elloe and Ranma.

"Oh, please, join us," Ranma said sarcastically. "We can use the company."

"Don't mind if we do, fleshling," said No-name the Brood.

"I was being sarcastic, 'bug'…"

"What happened, Miek?" Elloe asked.

Miek quickly tells the other assembled Warbound that he overheard the governor conversing with the Red King in a secret communiqué. In fact, the governor was ordered to kill everyone within the Warbound. Of course, Elloe didn't believe the insectoid.

"You lie!" Elloe screamed, while Ranma comforted his lover. "He…he was my father's best friend, and my godfather!"

"Miek is sorry for this bad news," Miek replied.

"Nevertheless, we need to leave this place, and quickly," Hiroim said.

"Where is Hulk now?" Korg asked.

"He went out to accept a challenge of combat from Caiera the Old Strong in secret, in a valley west of here," Ranma said.

"Then the hive needs to find him, and tell him," Miek said.

"There isn't much time for that," Hiroim said. "No doubt the Red King will know by now that the governor has failed."

"Hiroim is right," Ranma said, as he switches to his female guise. Only the Warbound knew that he had both a female guise and a male guise, and purposely used his female guise when out in public. As the "Red Scar", as oppose to the Hulk's "Green Scar" persona, Ranko Tendo was very much a symbol of the rebellion as the Hulk was. Furthermore, his girl body was more powerful than his male one, due to the nature of being stuck in his girl guise for a long time, and adapting to the planet. In fact, Ranma has been training his male body of late in order to equalize its potential with his girl guise…

"We are leaving right now; the Hulk can catch up to us later-"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous roar, followed by a crashing effect that shook the town.

"Great Maker!" Hiroim said. "What was that?"

"It came outside," Ranko said, as she strapped on her weapons. As much as she abhors using weapons, there are some things that a person should never touch with one's flesh.

"Stay on guard, everyone," Ranko said. "This could be a response from the Red King…"

Unfortunately, it was.

"What the hell?" Ranko yelled, as large spores began to latch onto innocent bystanders within the town, and began to mutate them into beastly abominations.  
"Arrrrgh!" screamed one of the mutated townsfolk, as it and others began to attack others, mutating them with a touch.

"Spikes," Hiroim said in digust.

"Spikes?" Ranko said.

"They are creatures that the Red King had enslaved, and turned them into monsters to infect others," Elloe said. "If an area had strong enough opposition, the Red King would inflict harm on its populace as punishment."

"In other words, the Red King is using a weapon of mass destruction," Ranko said.

"Correct."

"Do these Spikes only infect biological lifeforms?"

"As far as anyone knows, yes."

"Okay. Hiroim, your people can become like that of stone, correct?"

"Only the priest and warrior class can develop the Old Strong power," Hiroim replied.

"Good," Ranko said. "I need you and Korg to come with me to fend off the bulk of the attacks, while the rest of you get those not yet infected by these…Spikes into the governor's mountain stronghold."

"Sounds like a plan," Korg said.

"What about you?" Elloe said with worry. "You are flesh and blood!"

"Look, I'll be careful, okay?" Ranko said with confidence. "Trust me, I won't lose to these Spikes."

"…"

"Come on, guys, we have people to save," Ranko said, as she ran out to help people.

"You heard the, er, man," Korg said. "Let's go!"

With that, the Warbound acts.

During the melee, even as the Warbound attempt to save lives, the Hulk returns from the valley in the west. However, he was not alone.

"What's the situation?" Hulk said, as he and Caiera the Old Strong began to fight off the mutants.

"What's the situation with you and her?" Ranko said, as she blasted a few infected villagers with a chi-based attack.

"We…have a truce," said Caiera, as she decapitated a mutant. "My village was a victim of the Spikes when I was a child."

"What she said," Hulk said, as he smashed a few mutants.

"Ah, well, for what it's worth, welcome aboard," Ranko said, as she moved to deal with the next group of mutants…

Soon, the surviving villagers were corralled near the entrance of the governor's strong hold. However, there was one last survivor…

"Help me!" said a girl, as she was surrounded by mutates.

"Can you get to the girl?" Caiera said.

"Ha!" Ranko said, as she cleaved a mutated townie in half. She did not enjoy her grim work, but had to focus on saving lives.

She then turned towards the chief bodyguard of the Red King.

"Yeah," Ranko said.

"Since I have the Old Strong power, I can reach the girl's position," Caiera said. "From there, I can toss her to you."

"Got it," Ranko said, as she clears a path to the little girl. "Go!"

With that, Caiera leaps towards the little girl, kills a bunch of mutates, and then tosses the girl to Ranko.

"Ahhh!" the girl screamed.

"I got you, kiddo," Ranko said, as she grabs the girl in hand, and ran to where the uninfected villagers were.

"Th-thank you," the girl said.

"Any time- ouch!" Ranko said, as she felt a sting on her back.

"You've been infected!" Elloe said in horror.

Already, Ranko could feel her physiology change.

"Here!" Ranko said, as she grimaced while tossing the native girl towards Elloe, before she was infected, too."

"What about you?" Elloe said with worry.

"I said I'll beat it, and I always keep my promise!" Ranko said, as she cried out. "Now, go!"

Elloe sheds a tear, as she and the others run away.

Ranko turns to the Hulk.

"I got to get out of here!" Ranko said, as she fell to the ground. She was glad that her Juraian heritage and immortality was working overtime to slow down rate of the infection that was coursing through her body. She would have to delve deep within her own experience to isolate the infection, and then remove it in the most spectacular way.

Hulk turns towards Ranko, seeing organic spikes jutting out of her boddy. He didn't like her, due to his history with Usagi, but she was an ally to him.

"Do you still have gamma-radiated cells?" Hulk said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Can you change? You know, access the energy within them?"

"If you mean become a Hulk, I think so."

"Then change. It's the only way to fight off the infection."

"How do YOU know?"

"I'm still Banner at least half the time, remember? And he's an expert on all things gamma-radiated. Now, change!"

"I don't know if I can-"

Just then, Ranko's danger senses rang out, as a sky ship belonging to the Red King.

"What the hell?" Ranko said, even as Hulk looks up.

"Oh, no," Caiera said, as she joined her fellow warriors.

"What?" Hulk said with annoyance.

"The Red King is going to burn the entire town to ground!"

"The only way that could happen if he firebombed the place- oh," Ranko said in realization.

"In other words, your boss is going to use a vacuum-based fire bomb," the Hulk said with a smirk.

"How would you know, monster?" Caiera said.

"Before I became a monster, I was a scientist who specialized in making bombs," the Hulk said, as he faced the mountain stronghold. "Is everyone inside?"

"Y-yes," Ranko replied.

"Good," the Hulk said, as he lifted a part of the stone stairs, and covered the entrance.

"Now, let's see if anyone of us can survive," the Hulk said, just as the Red King's bomb was dropped.

"Well, if nothing else, at least I don't have to see your ugly cuss anymore," Ranko replied.

"How can you two joke like this?" Caiera said, just as the firebomb strikes the town…

BOOM!

Back in the main city, in the highest tower of Sakaara, the Red King sits and drinks mead, even as the night sky lights up. He could see a giant, mushroom cloud in the distance…

"And…scene," the Red King said. "That was quite enjoyable. Hopefully, Caiera survived that little display of power-"

"Your Majesty," said an aide.

"What is it?" the Red King said with annoyance.

"We have discovered an alien craft of some kind, a head, really, and discovered an alien female," said the aide. "General Axeman Bone has already retrieved her, and will take her in for examination."

"Interesting," the Red King said. "Is she…attractive?"

"For one who is not Sakaaran, she is…presentable."

"Excellent. Take her in, and make sure she is treated well."

"Sire?"

"Depending on what the analysis is on this creature, I might have a replacement for my personal bodyguard."

"Of course, sire. Of course…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We conclude this story with a fight between Ranma and Usagi, as the Warbound leads an assault on the Red King himself! See you then…**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story, based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline, as well as the DC Comics storyline "Public Enemies". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

When the dust settled, the Warbound was experiencing an eerie calm, as the winds howled through what was left of the town.

"Is friend Hulk and friend Ranma dead?" Miek asked.

"Don't say that!" Elloe said, as she turned towards Korg. "Korg-!"

"I'm on it," said the stoneman, as he pushed the rocks away from the entrance of the governor's mountain fortress. When the debris was cleared, they saw a town that had been utterly wiped off the face of Sakaara. However, standing in the epicenter of the blast were three nude people who were familiar to the Warbound, although one of them had gone through a metamorphis.

"R-Ranma?" Elloe said with fear and worry.

Standing before all was a Gammazon that was almost as big as the Hulk. Only her distinctive hairstyle hair color and style indicated any familiarity to the heroes of the Rebellion.

"No, not Ranma," said the Gammazon proudly. "Me 'She-Hulkma', friend Elloe."

"…"

"Wow," Hulk said with a smirk. "And I thought I was bad back in my early days."

"What happened?" Hiroim asked.

"To Ranma or to us?" Hulk said.

"Both explanations are in order."  
"Fine," Hulk said with a sniff. "The bodyguard can explain THIS first."

"Fine, monster," Caiera said, as she, Hulk and She-Hulkma were covered up by garments handed to them by a few of the surviving locals. "Shortly before THIS happened, during my fight with the monster, I received a communiqué from the Red King that this place was targeted for punishment."

"For allowing us to be here," Korg said.

"No, for the governor's failure to eliminate you all," Caiera said. "That's when I convinced the monster to set aside our differences, and come here to prevent the destruction of the town from happening."

"Obviously, we didn't get here in time," Hulk said.

"And this?" Elloe said, as she motions towards her beloved.

"Years ago, Saotome and his woman were involved in the same accident, on our home planet, that allowed me to become the 'monster' you see before me," Hulk said. "However, it was thought that he didn't get enough initial exposure from the radiation of the gamma bomb accident to trigger a transformation…"

Hulk pauses, as he sees She-Hulkma picking her nose.

"Obviously, I was mistaken…"

FLASHBACK!

A long time ago: Nuclear Testing Range, New Mexico.

"…And with the use of the Gamma Bomb in America's arsenal, we can avoid the long-term effects of radiation poisoning," said Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, as he continued his tour of the testing facility. He wanted to give a live demonstration of the "G-Bomb", so that more money could be funneled towards his research. To that end, representatives of the National Science Council were in attendance, along with the top brass within the Defense Department.

"What makes the use of gamma radiation better than hydrogen for your bomb?" said one of the visitors.

"Gamma particles have a decay rate that is phenomenal," said Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Ross, one of the few women who worked as a research scientist for the government. It was when she was assigned to assist Banner that the two fell in love. Of course, her father, Colonel Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, the military head of the project, would have preferred his only child to have continued to date the head of security at the testing site, Captain Glenn Talbot. However, should the project become a success, Ross could see the expansion of his own renown within the US Army, although the proverbial "cherry on top" would be for his daughter Betty to "dump" the "milksop" Banner …

"In other words, instant elimination of the opposition without the mess," Banner said.

"But you also propose using your gamma-based technology for other things," said another guest.

"That is correct," Banner said, as he adjusts his glasses. "My theory is that when applied locally, gamma radiation can enhance the immune system and rapid cellular regeneration…"

Pause.

"In fact, one might conclude that physiological enhancements, but that would be 'science fiction'."

Some in the tour laughed at the joke, while Ranma Saotome groaned.

"God, I can't stand 'egghead humor'," Ranma quipped.

"Honey, behave yourself," Usagi said, as she looked at her pamphlet, entitled 'Gamma Radiation and You'. "You're supposed to help me prevent this operation from being sabotaged."

"We don't even know if the source is reliable."

"Didn't you 'sleep' with the source to get a confirmation?" Usagi said, as she chided Ranma. The "source" in question was a Soviet Union "super-spy" named Natasha Romanova, aka "The Black Widow". She was, in fact, the granddaughter of the late Czar Nicholas I, who had an affair with a Russian socialite from St. Petersburg, shortly before the Russian Revolution took place. Later, she was selected to become a part of the Soviet's version of the "Super Soldier Program", which is why, in the years ahead, she won't age as fast as normal people, for instance…

"Look, Natasha still works for the KGB, you know. Just because I had to, er, pump information out of her, that doesn't mean she is going to be reliable."

"So, you just slept with her."

"More or less."

"Typical," Usagi said. "I swear, between you and James, you two only became a 'double oh' agent or something just so that I can't get on your case about your 'liaisons'."

She was referring to MI-6 intelligence agent James Bond, of Her Majesty's secret service.

"Kettle, I call you 'black'," Ranma said with a smirk.

"Humph. Just keep an eye on the saboteur, will ya?"

Soon, after a brief lunch, everyone is seated in a prepared section in the observation lounge, as Banner prepares to detonate the G-Bomb, when he turns towards his assistant, Dr. Igor Denkov. Since defecting to the United States, Denkov had hoped to use his own expertise in gamma radiation research. However, when Banner recognized Betty's work over his, Denkov became resentful. After all, he felt that the American government should be recognizing his work, not Betty's. So resentful was he that when he was contacted recently by persons unknown, and was offered money for copies of Banner's notes, Denkov agreed to the proposal. Now, all he needed was the means to get them…

"Igor, I want to thank you for your assistance," Banner said. "I couldn't have done this without you or Betty's contribution into gamma radiation research."

"No, the thanks is all mine," Denkov said with an insincere smile. "Today, we'll make history."

"Indeed, Igor," Banner said. "Indeed…"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi were chatting along, sitting in the observation lounge, when they felt something brush their psyches, as if someone was trying to read their minds…

"Did you feel that?" Ranma said, as he looked around.

"I did," Usagi said. "If it hadn't been for the fact that we've dealt with telepaths before, we wouldn't have noticed it-"

Then, a well-dressed couple, a man and a woman, get up from the back of the room, and exits.

"I think, that's our spy," Ranma said, as he and Usagi get up.

"Make that, two," Usagi said. "What should we do?"

"Maybe we can handle this quietly," Ranma said, as he and Usagi exits the room. They could hear a series of door slams that indicated that the couple was heading away from them.

"This way!" Ranma said, as he and Usagi ran down the hall, until they came upon a fallen guard.

"Ranma!" Usagi said.

"Airmen," Ranma said, as he helps the guard up to his feet. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," said the guard. "I only saw something at the corner of my eye, when I was attacked."

"Inform Captain Talbot what happened," Usagi said.

"Just who are you two?" the guard asked with suspicion.

"Here," Ranma said, as he shows his special "psychic paper", an alien device that allows those holding it to show people whatever they want to see on the card.

As the guard glances at the paper, Usagi steps back a bit…

"I don't see anything," the guard said.

"Of course, you can't," Ranma said with a smirk. "That's because, there isn't anything on it."

"What-?"

Usagi gives the guard a Vulcan neck pinch. Upon dropping to the floor, the "guard" changes forms…

"My, oh, my," Usagi said with a smirk, as she looks down as the alien. It appeared to be small, green, had big eyes, pointy ears and three clefts on his chin.

"We have a 'Skrull' problem," Ranma said, noting that Skrulls, or the "Chitau'ri", in their native tongue, had, on average, low level telepathy as a means of better infiltrating a planet. He and Usagi had first ran into the Skrulls back during World War II, when the Skrulls offered their services to the Axis Powers, in exchange for the rights to the rare mineral known as Vibranium. Vibranium was special because of its ability to absorb kinetic forces upon impact, and was also indestructible; it could, under special circumstances, at like an amplifier of energy. The legendary super-soldier known as Captain America possessed a shield whose properties was made from Vibranium. Due to the rarity of the mineral, subsequent research in the metallurgical process of Vibranium enabled the creation of Adamantium. While Adamantium was indestructible, it did not absorb kinetic forces like Vibranium. So, in theory, anyone using an Adamantium shield could be killed, living the shield still intact. Ranma had thought that the Skrulls were eliminated during the war, along with their allies in the Axis Powers, when he destroyed their last, remaining strongholds in Hiroshima and Nagasaki at the end of the war, using a rare "Wood Element" martial arts jutsu known as "Deep Forest Emergence", based upon his encounter with the infamous "Tree of Might". He hated using such an awful technique on his own homeland, but the alien infestation, coupled with the presence of the super-soldiers being manufactured daily by the Black Dragon Society, the criminal ninja organization called the Hand, HYDRA and the Tojo Government, forced his hand. And while Ranma was thankful for the Americans for taking the blame for what had happened, he hated owing them for doing so, and he hated himself for the destruction he had caused…what he had to do to save the future…

Nevertheless, Ranma has only taught this ability to those who either have an affinity to nature, or has the energy pool necessary to pull off this destructive technique, while he himself has sworn off never to use it again, even if it means sealing it away from himself.

"Well, it looks like more of them came, or stayed after we had dealt with them," Usagi said grimly.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"I talked to Sue a while back, and they ran into Skrulls as well," Usagi said, referring to family friend of the Fantastic Four.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I didn't think it was necessary, since Reed was sure that these Skrulls 'disappear'."

"In what way?"

"By hypnotizing them into becoming milking cows, that's how."

"Unbelievable," Ranma said, as he shook his head.

"I know what you mean," Usagi said.

"No, I'm referring to the other Skrull that's acting like a chameleon," Ranma said, as he suddenly punches a nearby wall, creating a hole in it. He then turns towards a space on the wall.

"Show yourself, or else."

An attractive, female Skrull appears.

"How did you know I was around?" the Skrull said.

"I can feel your hands all over my butt," said Ranma.

"Hey, when I learned that you were the great Ranma Saotome, I couldn't resist."

"You couldn't resist, at the expense of your mission?" Usagi said with annoyance.

"Why do you think I took this assignment, when I learned that the Izanagi was on Earth?"

"Hmmm," Ranma thought to himself. The only time he was known by that name was when he, his fellow Earth-based "Sky Fathers" (or "Sky Mothers", in some cases), and the heads of many pantheons from around the Universe, battled the menace of Majin Buu, and ultimately won, although with great cost. And it was during this time that the Izanagi gained the reputation of being both a lover and a fighter, and not necessarily in that order...

"Look, you and your friend are obviously infiltrators," Usagi said. "Are you here to sabotage the G-Bomb Test?"

"Why would we do that?" the girl said. "We just want Dr. Banner's notes, and were waiting for that human to come through for us. We didn't tell him to kill him, while using the G-Bomb the means to do so."

"Wait, who is this human you are referring to?" Ranma said.

Before the girl could say anything, the alarm bells went off.

"Well, there's the countdown," the girl said, as she pressed a button on her uniform. "Be seeing you…"

With that, both aliens disappeared in a shower of light.

"Damn it, wait!" Ranma said. "Blast!"

"We should have checked if they possessed a teleporter or something," Usagi said. "We better let Bruce know what was going on…"

However, upon reaching the command center…

"Where's Bruce?" Ranma said.

"He stepped out for a moment," Betty said. "What happened?"

Before Ranma could say anything, he noticed that Usagi was gone.

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he whirled about. "USAGI?"

And then, the G-Bomb detonated.

"Oh, no…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Search the words "Shodai atomic bomb no jutsu" for the "Deep Forest Emergence" jutsu, an ultimate attack from the first Hokage (i.e. "Naruto Hero 3", the video game). It's either impressive or over-kill...but neat to watch in action...  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story, based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline, as well as the DC Comics storyline "Public Enemies". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

It was shortly after the gamma bomb test that Banner, Usagi and a foolish teenager named Richard "Rick" Jones was found. Both Banner and Usagi were only a few feet away from the safety trench, where Rick was huddling.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he jumped out of the military jeep, and ran to where Usagi was lying.

"Saotome, hold on!" said Glenn Talbot (thin man, wears a mustache), head of base security. If anyone was close to the base commander, Thaddeus E. "Thunderbolt" Ross, it was Talbot.

"We have to make sure that the radiation levels are okay before-"

"They're fine, Glenn," said Betty Ross, Ross' daughter, as she checked the radiation levels with her Geiger counter, while still sitting in the jeep. Betty was the only female on base with any expertise in gamma-based technology, and it was because of her father that she was able to get the opportunity to work with Banner.

"Betty, I really wish you would have stayed on base," Talbot said, as he directed his security detail to follow Ranma. "Bad enough a civilian managed to sneak onto the base."

"From what Ranma had told Dad, we've been infiltrated by aliens," Betty said. "So, who should I go to about, you know, security?"

"How was I supposed to know we're dealing with shapeshifters?"

"Exactly, so relax, okay? The main thing is that we should help Bruce and the others."

"Fine, fine…"

"Usagi, are you okay?" Ranma said, as he turned his wife over, in order to get a good look at her.

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as she opened her eyes. For a moment, her eyes flowed green, before reverting back to normal.

"You pulled a disappearance act back there."

"Sorry," Usagi said, as she sits up. She then holds her head.

"Ugh…"

"You have a headache?" Ranma said questioningly.

"I know, it's strange…"

Ranma turned his head to see Banner, who seemed to be in a state of shock…

"Well, it looks like we couldn't stop the inevitable, like we wanted to," Ranma said with a sigh, as a medical team is summoned over by Betty to take Banner to the infirmary.

"I know," Usagi said, as she stands up. "You know what the irony is?"

"No, what?"

"Had I been successful in making sure that Bruce didn't get exposed by the Gamma-bomb, there would not have been a…'Maestro'…"

Pause.

"But because I tried to save Bruce, I get exposed by the effects of the bomb," Usagi replied.

"But, you are okay, right?"

"I feel fine," Usagi said. "What that actually means, only time will tell…"

"Humph."

Later, the resident physician completes his examination of the last person exposed by the gamma-bomb's discharge.

"Well, everything checks out," said Dr. Leonard Samson, as he goes over the medical test results with Usagi, with Ranma present.

"I should hope so, Dr. Samson," Usagi said. "It's not like I haven't been exposed by some other form of radiation."

"So, I heard," Samson said, as he recalls the documentation on Usagi's exposure to cosmic radiation a few years ago.

"Doc, can we go, now?" Ranma said.

"Behave," Usagi said, as she touched Ranma's arm. She then turned towards Samson.

"Sorry about that, Doctor," Usagi said. "Ranma gets cranky when he hasn't had his dinner."

"Well, I DID miss lunch, you know!"

"Well, you can go now," Samson said. "However, I would like to have your permission to take a blood sample from you."

"You really need my blood sample?" Usagi asked.

"It's only to check the radiation levels."

"Well, I'm kind of uncomfortable with allowing others to take samples of me. No offense."

"None taken," Samson said, as he signs his medical chart. "Nevertheless, I want you to contact me immediately, if you feel…off, somehow."

"No problem there," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "Thank you, Dr. Samson."

"Any time."

Usagi then turned towards her husband.

"We can go now," Usagi said mockingly.

"THANK you," Ranma replied. "And guess what? You're buying."

"Humph!"

Later that night, after the couple turns in for the evening in one of the guest quarters, Usagi experiences an unexpected change. As the rays of the full Moon shine on Usagi's face, Usagi unexpectedly opens her eyes, which were now glowing green. Slowly, like in a trance, she gets up out of bed, and then proceeds to go towards the window. She looks up, and begins to shake violently, as her mass begins to change…

CRASH!

"What the heck?" Ranma yelled, as he suddenly wakes up. He looks for Usagi, and sees that she was not in bed with him. He then feels a draft, and sees that the side of the house, where the window would be, smashed outward.

"Uh, oh," Ranma said, as he immediately gets out of bed. "It happened-"

Suddenly, he could hear the alarm to the military base blare.

"I better find out what's going on, and fast!" Ranma said, as he quickly gets dressed, and runs out of the house through the hole…

Across the base, a hulking-like figure and a teenager hide from the soldiers that were after them.

"Where is that…that HULK?" said one of the soldiers, as he drove down with a contingent of security personnel.

"I think he went that way, towards the main residence area!" said another soldier.

"'Hulk'?" said the gray-skinned behemoth, as he lumbered from his hiding place. "I am…Hulk?"

"No, Doc," said Rick Jones. "You're Dr. Banner!"

"Banner? BAH! Hulk hates Banner-!"

THOOM!

All eyes turned towards another hulking figure that impacted the ground before them, nearly knocking them off their feet. Like Hulk, this creature was gray-skinned and muscle-bound. However, unlike Hulk, the creature was female.

"Huh?" Hulk said. "A female…Hulk?"

"She looks like some kind of 'She-Hulk'!" Rick said.

"NO!" the female creature yelled. "I am NOT 'She-Hulk'! I am 'Hulkusagi', and Hulkusagi HATES Hulk for making puny Usagi into Hulkusagi!"

After delving into Usagi's fighting experiences, the Hulkusagi reaches into the ground, and pulls it up, lifting Hulk and Rick in the process.

"Whoa!" Rick yelled, as he fell over.

"Bah!" Hulk said, as he slammed the ground with his fist, breaking up the attack. He then rushed at Hulkusagi with fist blazing.

"I got you!"

"Ha!" Hulkusagi said, as she grabbed the Hulk's fists, and used his momentum to toss the Hulk into a nearby truck.

BOOM!

"Garrrrgh!" Hulk roared.  
Meanwhile, Ranma arrives on the scene, after using his senses to pick up Usagi's location. Then again, the subsequent explosion of the truck did give him a clue.

"Hey, kid!" Ranma said.

"You?" Rick said, as he picks himself up. "How-?"

"Never mind that," Ranma said. "And I know about Banner being the Hulk."

"How did you know-?"

"Never mind THAT, too," Ranma said. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Rick said. "Doc and I were in the infirmary, when he started to complain about headaches. And then…he changed into this…Hulk."

"Was there any trigger for the change?" Ranma asked. "Did Banner get angry?"

"Angry? No. The only thing that I can recall was him standing by the window, complaining about being kept in observation."

"Hmmm," Ranma said, even as the fight between the Hulk and Hulkusagi was escalating. His eyes then wandered towards the full moon that was hovering high above in the night sky…

"Of course!" Ranma said, as he snapped his fingers. "Classic!"

"What is it?" Rick asked.

"Hang on," Ranma said, as he quickly sprints forward, even as the fight between Hulk and Hulkusagi escalate.

"Girl!" Hulk yelled, as he belts Hulkusagi in the stomach.

"Meanie!" Hulkusagi said, as she kicks the Hulk in the groin.

"Oof!"

While the gamma-paired fought, Ranma began to run around the two, causing the focus of their respective rage to coalesce into a single point of hot energy…

"Hiru Shoten HA!" Ranma yelled, as he ducked into the center of the vortex, and delivered an uppercut.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, there was a sizeable crater where Ranma stood.

"What happened to Doc, I mean, Hulk and the other one?" Rick said, as he ran up to Ranma.

"Um, I'd move back a bit," Ranma said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rick said, as he stepped backwards.

BAM!

Lying on the ground was Hulk and Hulkusagi, both of whom were unconscious.

Just then, the sounds of military vehicles could be heard from the distance.

"We better get these two out of here," Ranma said, as he hefts the gamma-powered pair over his shoulders, by stacking them on top of each other.

"Where are we going?" Rick said.

"Out of here, that's for sure," Ranma said, as he placed his free index and middle finger on his forehead. "Kid, grab my arm."

"Why?" Rick said.

"Just do it, okay?"

"Um, okay," Rick replied, as he grabbed Ranma's arm. "Now what?"

"Hold on to your lunch," Ranma said, as he initiated the "Instant Transmission Techniques", causing him, and everyone around him to disappear in an instant.

FLASH!

Later, at the Justice League of America's headquarters in Happy Harbor, Rhode Island, an unconscious Hulk and Hulkusagi were being examined by the more scientific member of the 'League. These days, both Ranma and Usagi were honorary members of the team.

"My god," said Dr. Ray Palmer, aka "The Atom", as he read the data on his readings.

"Tell me about it," Ranma said, as he leans on the wall, even as 'League sidekick Lucas "Snapper" Carr was trading the pointers of impressing "chicks" with Rick.

"No, you don't understand," the Atom said, as he turned around to face Ranma. "Both Banner's and Usagi's DNA has been radically altered. In fact, Usagi's genetic structure is technically inhuman."

"Um, actually, Usagi is a xenomorph."

"A…what?"

"Xenomorph. Her genetic structure was changed when she came into contact with aliens."

"Oh," Palmer said. "What about Banner?"

"I think his exposure to gamma radiation is the culprit."

"Ah. Well, if that's the case, it's no different when Barry was exposed by his chemical bath the night he gained 'super-speed'."

Criminal forensic scientist Dr. Barry Allen became the 'super speedster' hero known as "The Flash", after being doused by a chemical cocktail that had been electrified by a stray lightning bolt…

"Well, how do we undo…this?" Ranma said.

"Believe or not, all it takes is to revert Banner back to normal is sunlight."

"What?"

"I'm not kidding. Right now, Banner's genetic structure is locked in place. All it will take is to unlock it, is a significant dose of Vitamin E."

"And that's produced by sunlight."

"Bingo."

"And it won't cure him?"

"This is way beyond my bailiwick. You might have more luck with Reed on this matter."

Palmer was referring to Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards, leader of the famous "Fantastic Four".

"Great, more 'egg-heads' to deal with…"

"But, I don't know about Usagi," Palmer said, as he looked at the sleeping, and enhanced, Moon Princess. "You definitely will have to see Reed about HER."

"Got it," Ranma said with a nod. "Okay, let's do this…"

"You mean, I'm stuck like this?" asked a now-green Hulkusagi. Instead of changing back to normal, she merely got bigger and green. Meanwhile, Banner had reverted to normal.

"I don't know," Palmer replied. He then turned towards Banner, who was getting dressed.

"You know anything about the effects of gamma radiation on people?"

"I can't tell you the details of my experiments, but the point of the gamma bomb was to painlessly deal with the enemy," Banner said.

"Well, you might have to rethink your reasons for experimenting with gamma radiation," Ray said. "I can't believe that the government would allow this to happen…"

"Doc, we have to get back," Rick said. "I'm sure that people are wondering why we are gone."

"Right," Ranma said, as he turns towards his wife. "Bunny, stay here for awhile, while I handle things with Ross."

"Wouldn't he wonder why I am missing?" Hulkusagi asked.

"Trust me, he wanted you to be gone in the first place."

"Humph."

And so, Ranma leaves Hulkusagi behind, while he takes Banner and Rick back to Gamma Base. A week later, Ranma returns to take Hulkusagi to see the Fantastic Four, only to have the Hulk, now bigger and green himself, reappear in order to track down Hulkusagi. Making matters worse, this version of the Hulk was more primitive than his gray incarnation, and saw Hulkusagi as a potential mate to be dominated. How that ended is a story left for another day…

END FLASHBACK!

Hulk looked at She-Hulkma.

"I have to admit, you look…a lot more attractive now," Hulk said.

"You do?" She-Hulkma replied, as she blushed furiously. She couldn't understand the conflict that was going through her mind. She should be upset that her sometime-rival would say such things, but she actually liked the compliment.

"Yep," Hulk said, as he brought in She-Hulkma close. He knew right away that whatever was Ranma's inner personality, it was obviously oriented as a female. In fact, he might just take advantage of She-Hulkma, knowing that Ranma's true personality was observing his action in both abject horror and outrage.

"Maybe, I can show you how attractive you really are…"

She-Hulkma gulped, wondering if the Hulk meant what she was thinking what he was implying…

SMACK!

"Ow!" Hulk yelled, as he lumbered a step back to see that Elloe had used a power-staff to inflict damage to him.

"What the-?"

"Stay away," Elloe replied. "You're not going to take advantage of Ranma in his present state."

"Humph," Hulk said. "Whatever. Can't take a freaking joke…"

With that, the Hulk lumbers off.

Elloe turns towards She-Hulkma, who looked confused.

"Are you okay?" Elloe asked.

"She-Hulkma is…confused." She-Hulkma replied, as she scratched her head.

"Aren't we are all?"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: We wrap things up with Axeman Bone kidnapping She-Hulkma, to be his new bride, even as the Red King sends out an amnesiac Thordis (aka "Thor Sailor Moon") is sent to kill both the Hulk and the She-Hulkma. See you then…**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS10: Planet Ranma! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story, based upon Marvel Comics' "Planet Hulk" storyline, as well as the DC Comics storyline "Public Enemies". C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the great city of Sakaara, the Red King inspects his newest prize…

"What a lovely creature," said the Red King, as he looks at a motionless Thordis (aka Thor Sailor Moon), as she was being fitted with an obedience disk, located just above her heart, by his attendants. He then turned towards his top man: Axeman Bone, warlord and ally to the king.

"What do you think, my general?"

"The only thing I care for is whether or not I can use this situation to my advantage, sire," Axeman replied.

"You still care about claiming 'The Red Princess' as your bride?"

"Of course. In spite of the fact that Princess Ranma is non-Sakaaran, she will give me an heir worthy of our people's warrior spirit."

"As long as you remember who your king is, I care not what you do with the female," Red King replied. "However, her allies are to be brought here to me, either in chains or dead. I want to make an example of them all."

"Of course you do," Axeman sarcastically, while he grinned maliciously. "We wouldn't want to allow them to have an honorable death."

"Watch your tongue," Red King replied. "We may be of the same clan, but you can be just as expendable as Caiera."

"You think your personal body guard is now…expendable?"

"The power of the Old Strong of the Shadow Folk will go to another, but only after the present wielder has been eliminated…"

Red King then turned towards Thordis.

"Besides, I think I might have found a replacement body guard in this one," Red King said, as he strokes Thordi's left facial cheek…

"You know, I never enjoyed the company of a lovely alien before," Red King said. "I think, for tonight, I shall find out the difference between our kind and this one."

Red King then takes Thordis by the hand.

"Come along, my dear," Red King said, as he begins to lead the Moon Princess to the king's private chambers, even as Thordis sheds a single tear.

"Huh," Axeman said with a smirk. He was annoyed that he was being delayed from his chance at love.

A few days later, Hiroim calls together a meeting of the Warbound in order to discuss their next move. Over the past few days, the Warbound had helped the refugees who survived the near-massacre of the sanctuary city's residents, when the Red King had escalated tensions by first deploying the parasitic spikes, and then firebombing the city to wipe out everything else. Surprisingly, none of the Warbound was really that surprised that Caiera the Old Strong, shadow of the Red King, would ask permission to sit on the meeting.

"Miek still do not trust this one," said Miek, as he stared at Caiera.

"After we have learned that Caiera was betrayed by her king, why should anyone should be surprised by this development?" No-Name replied.

Just then, She-Hulkma presents a tray full of…cookies.

"She-Hulkma baked snacks for her friends?" She-Hulkma said with a smile.

"Huh, and it gets worse," the Hulk said with a smirk.

"How did you manage to bake these…cookies?" Hiroim asked.

"She…consulted with the cooks in order to create her snacks," Elloe said.

"I do not eat this type of food," Korg said. "My people consume rocks and minerals for sustenance."

"No, problem, Korg-kun," She-Hulkma said, as she presents another tray. "She-Hulkma made this especially for you…"

"A stone cookie?" Hulk said with derision, even as Korg, stone man from Saturn, hesitantly takes the unusual confection. He then takes a bite…

"Delicious!" Korg said. "I do not know what you have done, but I like this 'cookie'."

"Oh, thank you, Korg-kun!" She-Hulkma said with a bright smile. "You're the greatest!"

"Ugh!" Hulk said, before turning to Caiera. "You want to fight or something? I can't stand HER present personality."

"No," Caiera said, as she folds of arms.

"Humph!"

"Okay, fellow warriors," Hiroim said, as he begins to address his team. "According to Arch-E-5912, the Red King has dispatched Axeman Bone to this area with a new weapon at his disposal."

"Apparently, I have been replaced," Caiera said. "In effect, I have no master to follow."

"Does this mean that we can count on you?"

"After what the Red King has done, after being willing to sacrifice his own people to get to you all, I cannot lend my coat of arms for his sake…"

Pause.

"But I will lend you my coat of arms for your cause."

"Funny, I never thought I see this day come to fruition," Korg said. "All we need now is a plan to take down the Red King himself."

"Miek do not think it will be easy," said Miek. "Miek thinks it will be difficult to get close to Red King."  
"We might have a means to do just that," Hirorim said, as he turned towards Caiera. "Caiera?"

"The Red King will not stop until he has his 'satisfaction'," Caiera said. "And even if you defeat the 'warlord', he will simply send another in his place."

"A war of attrition," Hulk said, as he closed his eyes. Normally, he would just smash his problems away, but sense he had others to be concerned about…

"Then how are we to deal with this situation then?" Elloe asked.

"Oh, She-Hulkma knows!" She-Hulkma replied.

"Do you?" Hulk said.

"Trojan Horse?"

"What is this…'Trojan Horse'?" Korg asked.

"She-Hulkma and friends pretend to surrender to Axeman-kun. Get him on our side."

"Easy said that no, fleshling," No-Name said. "What could the warlord want in exchange for his cooperation?"

"She-Hulkma knows that Axeman wants She-Hulkma. She-Hulkma sacrifices self for others."

"No, you will not!" Elloe said.

"But is only way to get close enough to Red King. She-Hulk knows that it is warrior's duty to sacrifice all to claim victory."

"…"

"Later, Caiera-chan pretends to repent to regain Red King's confidence, by betraying Warbound."

"That might work," Caiera said. "The Red King will still need a Shadow Folk as a personal bodyguard, and he cannot have one until I am…dead."

"How do you propose we get Axeman's attention?" Hiroim said to the She-Hulkma.

"Front door?" She-Hulkma replied.

"Ah."

"Then, it's settled," Hulk said, as he opens his eyes. "We go to Axeman, and then we go and confront the Red King."

"No plan is flawless, monster," Caiera said. "Remember that."

"Humph."

The next day, in one of the disputed zones, Hulk, Caiera and She-Hulkma are met by Axeman, his elite warriors, and a robed figure…

"You and your so-called Warbound are either stupid or foolish to request a meeting," Axeman said. "What do you want?"

"A truce," Hulk said. "I don't like it, but the others simply want to be left alone."

"Ah, and what, pray tell, are you willing to compensate me for ignoring the king's edict?"

"She-Hulkma knows you like She-Hulkma," She-Hulkma said. "Will give She-Hulkma to you."

"Okay…"

"And I will turn myself in," Caiera said. "I will beg the king's forgiveness, so that I can resume my duties as his 'shadow'."

"And you, 'Green Scar'?" Axeman asked.

"The only thing I want is for me and my people to be left alone," Hulk said. "We will make our way into the badlands, and be never seen by anyone again."

"Ah," Axeman said. "Well, I do like your offers. In fact, I'm sure that the king might be persuaded to accept your rather generous offers…"

Pause.

"Unfortunately, I believe in an honorable battle to that of capitulation. Furthermore, I want to see Lady Caiera's replacement in action. Thordis?"

The robed figure removed HER robes…

"Usagi?" Hulk and She-Hulkma said in surprise.

"You know this female?" Caiera said.

Before the pair could respond, Thordis whirls her warhammer about, and throws it at the ground before them, causing an eruption of power that blasted the three members of the Warbound.

BOOM!

"Ah!" Caiera yelled.

"Oh!" She-Hulkma replied.

"Oof!" Hulk said, as he lands on his back.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Axeman Bone chortled.

"Oh, no!" She-Hulkma said. "Usagi-chan is being mind controlled!"

"Good," Hulk said, a he gets up. He then cracked his knuckles. "Makes it easier to put her DOWN!"

"I doubt that, Bruce," Thordis said, as she points the Mljonir at the Hulk. "I tend to hold back where those I care for are concerned."

"Since I do not know you, I do not have to worry!" Caiera said, as she presents her glaive, after removing it from the strap of her back. "Let me test your power, alien!"

Tapping into the Old Strong power, Caiera rushes at Thordis, and begin her attack vector.

"Humph," Thordis said, as she prepared herself. Being married to a martial artist has, as well as developing her own fighting experience as "Sailor Moon", has allowed her the ability to "read" her opponent's movements.

CLANG!

Thordis blocks the strike.

Caiera whirls around to perform a reverse strike, using the glaive's handle to follow through her attack.

Thordis then flicks her warhammer, causing the handle to extend, an enchantment she had the the Norse dwarves make upon receiving the holy weapon upon her brother Thor's demise. Upon extending the handle into the ground, Caiera's attack was blocked.

CLACK!

This allowed Thordis to perform the classic "One-Inch Punch", made famous by the great, late Bruce Lee, into Caiera's side, sending the Shadow Warrior away.

BAM!

"Augh-!"

"Next?" Thordis said, as she retracts the extended handle of her weapon.

"GGRRAAWWWRL!" the Hulk raged, as he moves forward to smash Thordis in the face.

WHAM!

"Huh?" Hulk said, as he realized that Thordis was still standing.

Thordis looked at Hulk, as her eyes glowed green.

"I no longer need to physically change forms in order to get stronger, Bruce," Thordis said. "I've long since learned how to harness the gamma energy in ways that you have yet to realize."

Angry, Hulk tries to land another punch, only to be stopped when Thordis grabs Hulk's fist, if barely.

"What?" the Hulk exclaimed in surprise.

"Example: I can double my strength and power to do…this."

With a quick haymaker, Thordis sends Hulk flying across the valley.

"Arrrgh-!"

Thordis turned to face She-Hulkma, only to get an energy-based attack from her "husband".

"Moka Takabisha HA!" She-Hulkma said, as she released her attack.

WHOOM!

Thordis held onto her senses, but had been distracted long enough to feel a gamma-enhanced attack.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" She-Hulkma yelled.

Each impact was that of the thunderous roar of a thousand pistons running at the same time. She-Hulkma didn't want to fight her beloved any longer than necessary, which is why she had to be efficiently brutal. At least she knew that Usagi had increased her power, so that any potentially life threatening injury would be avoidable.

When She-Hulkma unleashed her final thrown punch-

"Hiryu Shōten Ha, kaiteiban: Gedan Rasen!"

She-Hulkma unleashed a horizontal version of the Rising Dragon Ascension Technique, sending Thordis spiraling across the valley as well.

"Impressive," Caiera said.

"She-Hulkma…did it," She-Hulkma said, before turning towards Axeman.

"Oh, I will, my lovely, wild flower," Axeman said, after the shock wore off, as he takes She-Hulkma's hand, only to have She-Hulkma snatch it away.

"NO!" She-Hulkma said. "Plans have changed!"

"Aw, come on!"

"No. New plans you must accept, or else!"

Seeing as how his lovely She-Hulkma dispatched the Red King's newest addition, Axeman relented.

"Fine, be that way."

"Now that we are done, here is the plan," Caera said, as she begins telling Axeman the Warbound's plan…

Sure enough, the plan worked.

Using the Trojan Horse method, the Warbound was able to get back into the city, and defeat the Red King. In a sense of poetic justice, Caiera used the Spikes to infect the Red King, turning him into a mutated sub-creature who was later killed by the ruler's elite, robotic guards (called "Death's Head"), who were preprogrammed to eradicate Spikes at all cost.

And now that Sakaar was free of a tyrant, what to do next?

"So, Saotome," Hulk said, as he and Ranma had a private moment in the king's chambers while sharing a drink. "What now?"

"Well, someone has to look after things here, after Usagi and I are gone," Ranma said, as he took a sip. With Usagi freed from her mind-control, she was able to help Ranma revert back to normal, first by removing the excess gamma radiation from his system, and then by removing Dr. Strange's curse on his, well, curse. However, he couldn't roam around without being in his girl form, due to everyone not knowing about the Jusenkyo curse, not that it'll matter in a few days when he and Usagi return home.

"Me?" Hulk replied.

"Yes, you. You're the one who inspired these people against the Red King, more so than I."

"Oh? So it's not because of Elloe, yes?"

"No, it's not. And another thing: I still owe you for trying to seduce me."

"Feh, you'll do something about it."

Just then, Caiera and Elloe enter the chambers.

"Your people are expecting you, Green King," Caiera said. She was glad to have Hulk select her as his new Shadow Warrior, even as the other members of the Warbound would act as advisors. Only Miek seemed not as satisfied with the outcome, only because many of his people had been used as fodder by the Red King. Time will only tell if he would be willing to move on from his personal tragedy…

"Gah, don't remind me," the Hulk said, as he sets his cup down, before exiting the chambers.

"Guys, can you give Ranma and me a minute more?" Elloe said.

"Okay, but hurry," Caiera said. "We want to get the celebration going soon."

With that, Caiera leaves the chambers as well.

When Ranma and Elloe were alone…

"Elloe-" Ranma began.

"Don't worry, I understand," Elloe said softly, as she placed her hand on Ranma's face gently.

"You do?"

"Yes. Your wife and people need you, based upon it is known. I understand that. But, I wanted you to know that I will always…love you…"

With that, Elloe shared a kiss with Ranma.

"Well, um…thanks?" Ranma replied in a confused manner.

"Come, let's go…"

And, with that, Ranma and Elloe join the celebration of a new era on Sakaar. During the course of the celebration, the pair would share an intimate moment during the festivals, before Ranma and Usagi return to Earth to deal with a new threat there. While away, Elloe finds herself with child, and proudly declares herself and the mother to the heir of the Red Princess (i.e. Ranma). A year later, Miek, still not over his anger over the fate of his people, purposely initiates a catastrophe on Sakaar, implicating the very ones who sent Ranma and the Hulk into exile in the process. This would set the stage of Hulk's vendetta against Earth, known as "World War Hulk". How that came about is a story for another day...

Upon returning to Earth, Ranma immediately had his wife Usagi examined by the Lady Tsunade of the Hidden Leaf Village, located in Hokkaido, Japan. He had made sure that no one knew of their return, even as he was disturbed by reports that the American government was seeking to clamp down on the metahuman population hard, by expanding the Mutant Registration Act into include non-mutants, following an incident that caused the deaths of 600 civilians and most the members of the young superhero group known as "The New Warriors". Making matters worse, amongst the dead was his daughter, Namorita (aka "Kymaera"), whose mother, Princess Namora of Atlantis, had to bury her without Ranma's presence. Ranma was glad that the culprit, a psychopathic villain named "Nitro", was being dealt with by his friend James "Wolverine" Howlett, otherwise he would have gone after him...

Still, Ranma blamed himself for being suckered by Tony and the other members of the Illuminati, and thus forced into exile with the Hulk.

At the clinic where Usagi was being treated, Ranma waits until he is shown in by Shizune, Tsunade's able assistant.

"You may enter, Lord Rantsu," Shizune said.

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he goes inside Tsunade's temporary office. He ha made sure that his children, Naruto and Renata did not know that their parents were home in Konohagakure, during this delicate time...

Later, that night, on the Rantsu Estate outside of the village, Ranma found Usagi in the shower huddling. According to Tsunade, while the Moon Princess was unarmed physically, she was suffering from post-traumatic stress brought on by several things, including being forced to be with the Red King against her will. Thankfully, Usagi didn't get pregnant because of that experience. Still...

"Usagi?" Ranma said, as he gently knells before his wife.

Usagi, turns away, still whimpering.

"Usagi, please," Ranma said, as he reaches over to touch Usagi, only to have her jerk away. "Usagi-"

"You know the worse thing about all this?" Usagi said, as she slowly looks up at her husband.

"What?"

"It wasn't what the Red King made me do. I understand that as a woman, there will be risk to being a superhero."

"Then, why-?"

"No, the worse thing about all this is when I assumed that you were dead, and that the man I trusted didn't have anything to do with it," Usagi said, as she looked away again.

"So you think you betrayed me or something?"

"Didn't I? Maybe the reason why I chose to sacrifice my life to stop the Kryptonite Meteor was because of some hidden guilt for not making sure that you DID die..."

Pause.

"At the very least, I should have searched for your body, so that we could have gotten you home."

Ranma sighed, as he joined his wife in the shower.

"Usagi, you don't need to feel guilty over what happened," Ranma said. "We've always get separated from each other from time-to-time, sometimes for decades at a stretch."

"It still doesn't make it any better, Ranma," Usagi said, as she faces her husband. "Remember the last time I thought you were dead, but had really been sent to the Underworld by our son Genshin?"

"Ah, yes. And you almost married Clark Kent afterwards."

"What if that had happened again? It would have been like marrying the killer of the spouse or something."

"Well, there is such a thing as an annulment."

"I'm being serious!"

"So, am I. I would have come back, beat up Tony, and then reclaimed you as my wife."

"Okay, so how should I have taken that? I...I do have feelings for Tony because of our daughter Antonia."

"And I didn't get mad because of that," Ranma said. "Besides, you CAN compartmentalize the situation, you know."

"I...I just want to be a good wife to you, Ranma."

"Usagi, after the stuff we've gone through over the years, coupled with the fact that you've put up with my...um..."

"Womanizing?" Usagi said. "I know we agreed to have an open marriage, but still..."

"Yes, that. Anyway, you being with Tony at any point in our marriage has never been the issue. Him taking advantage of your distress, as well as my absence, is something that he will have to pay for, especially now."

"I heard," Usagi said. "I can't believe he would be advocating this, along with several of our 'colleagues'..."

Pause.

"It's just like the 1950s again, when the House Un-American Activities Committee tried to get the Justice Society of America to reveal their secret identities, just because of the 'Red Scare'. Yes, there was a Soviet cabal working behind the scenes in America, but too many innocent men and women were deemed guilty by association, and that was bad..."

"I'm more concerned about the fact that Tony is taking advantage of the death of my daughter and her friends, as a means of pushing through the Superhuman Registration Act," Ranma said. "And that pisses me off."

"So...you're not mad at me?"

"Usagi, I married you through sickness and health, through thick and thin. Of course not."

"Oh. So, maybe I should be MAD at you for being with Elloe?"

"Um..."

"Trust me, a wife knows when her husband is with another woman, human or otherwise."

"I thought we were talking about you and your problems?"

"I think I'm done talking about my problems, Ranma Saotome," Usagi said, as she yanks off Ranma's clothes in one pull.

"Hey! I though you were-"

"I'll go to see Dr. Crane later for therapy," Usagi said with a mischievous grin, referring to Fraser Crane, an American psychologist based out of Chicago. "I never got a chance to celebrate our victory over that bastard, the Red King."

"Um, help?" Ranma said nervously, as Usagi had her way with Ranma. "Help-?"

"Oh, stop being such a wimp, and take it like a man..."

And so, the healing process between husband and wife, albeit unconventional begins. In the days ahead, both Ranma and Usagi would indeed get involved in an event known as "Civil War", where hero fought hero over the morality of having a Superhuman Registration Act. Needless to say, Tony "Iron Man" Stark did not do so well during and after this event, especially after Usagi learned of the existence of Clor, the clone of her deceased brother. The result of Ranma and Usagi's involvement is a story left told another time.

**Fin.**


End file.
